D GraySaw
by Voidonce
Summary: Neuf personnes se retrouvent enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencer…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Couple(s) :**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions =D**

**D. Gray-Saw**

**Chapitre 1.**

Un jeune homme marchait le long d'une ruelle sombre. Il faisait nuit et quelques rayons de lune éclairaient faiblement son chemin. Il avait à la main un sac plastique d'une superette de laquelle il venait de sortir. Il jetait des coups d'œil anxieux toutes les cinq minutes derrière lui et avait le sentiment plus que désagréable d'être suivi. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de rentrer chez lui. Un bruit se fit entendre derrière lui. Le bruit de quelque chose que l'on casse. Surpris, il se mit à courir, la peur au ventre. Il lui semblait que quelqu'un le coursait mais, à chaque fois qu'il jetait un œil en arrière, il ne voyait personne. Il vit la porte de sa maison à seulement quelques mètres, sortit ses clefs de sa poche, ouvrit la porte, la claqua et la verrouilla lorsqu'il fut dans l'entrée. Il alluma la lumière et reprit son souffle, la main sur la poitrine. Des mèches blanches étaient collées sur son front par la sueur. Il regarda l'heure sur le grand cadran de la cuisine. Il était vingt-deux heures.

-Tu es là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

Aucune voix ne lui répondit. Tout de même, il éleva un peu plus la voix :

-Hey ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours aucune voix.

Il n'était pas rentré...Le boulot, hein...

Il poussa un soupire agacé et s'avança vers la cuisine.

Non. Il allait faire le naïf, celui qui ne voit rien et ne remarque rien. Lorsque son amant rentrerait en s'excusant d'arriver si tard, prétextant le travail, il ferait comme d'habitude. Son manège, il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps.

Il soupira, mit les quelques courses dans le frigo et monta prendre une douche.

Il se déshabilla et se mit sous un jet d'eau glacial. Il en sortit vers vingt-deux heures trente. Visiblement, Il n'était toujours pas rentré. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son lit et s'y étala de tout son long. Il s'étonna de ne pas pleurer. Depuis quand ne pleurait-il plus ? Depuis le premier soir où il l'avait su...? C'était pourtant évident. Surtout lorsque son petit-ami est aussi indiscret que le sien... Mais il était heureux et, peut-être qu'inconsciemment il ne voulait pas se rendre à l'évidence. Mais voilà. Le temps de l'innocence est passée et lui, qui savait tout, se taisait. Que pouvait-il faire de toutes manières ? Il entendit la porte claquer. Vingt-trois heures. Le blandin ne se leva pas pour descendre.

-Allen ? Tu es là ? demanda une voix grave venant d'en bas.

-Oui ! répondit le jeune homme.

Bientôt, des pas se reprochèrent et IL entra.

Il avait vingt-trois ans, de trois ans l'aîné du jeune anglais à la chevelure blanche. Il détacha ses longs cheveux ébène et se déshabilla, ne gardant qu'un boxer.

-Le travail s'est bien passé aujourd'hui, Kanda ? demanda nonchalamment le plus jeune.

Le japonais détourna le regard.

-Oui...désolé pour l'heure, le travail, tu sais...répondit-il, évitant soigneusement le regard de son compagnon.

Décidément, il cachait mal son jeu. Très mal. Allen se demanda vaguement comment il avait fait pour ne rien remarquer durant les quatre premier mois. C'était tellement...évident...

Le brun s'approcha du lit et se glissa sous les draps.

-Bonne nuit...dit-il avant de déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres du jeune anglais.

-Bonne nuit. répondit simplement le blandin.

Puis le brun éteignit la lumière.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kanda somnolait. Allen semblait profondément endormit à ses côtés mais lui... Il se demanda si son petit-ami savait qu'il mentait. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en sa discrétion, hein... Enfin, si. Voilà. Il savait que discret et lui, ça faisait deux.

Il grogna. Il faudra bien qu'un jour il lui dise la véritée...mais...quitter Allen ? Jamais. Mais lui, lui pardonnerait-il ? Il avait beau faire ça tous les soirs pratiquement, celui qu'il aimait, c'était Allen. La question ne se posait même pas. Alors...pourquoi ? Même lui il en ignorait la raison.

Son portable vibra. Il ouvrit le message et se tendit lorsqu'il vit les trois seuls mots qu'il y lut :

"Quittes-le.

Tyki."

-Jamais...murmura-t-il avant d'éteindre son portable. Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée.

oOo

Kanda se réveilla difficilement. Il se tenait la tête des deux mains et grommela des injures. Il avait une grosse migraine.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il chercha à tâtons contre le mur mais n'y trouva rien. Seule une surface dure et lisse. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Nulle trace d'oreiller, de draps, de couvertures, de matelas...Rien. Il passa une main sur son corps et remarqua qu'étrangement il avait des habits. A son toucher, il reconnu une chemise et un pantalon simple. Il étendit le bras sur les côtés dans l'espoir de sentir le corps d'Allen, mais, rien.

-Allen...? murmura-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants, dans l'espoir presque douloureux de percevoir un bruit, aussi infime fut-il mais rien ne vint.

Finalement, il décida donc de se lever mais vacilla lorsqu'il fut sur pieds. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'avança les bras tendu face à lui, cherchant une quelconque sortit. Enfin, il trouva ce qui ressemblait fortement à une poignée de porte. Il l'a saisit et l'ouvrit. Il recula les mains devant les yeux. La porte qu'il avait ouverte menait à un long couloir blanc imbibé d'une lumière trop forte pour les yeux.

Néanmoins, il prit l'initiative de s'avancer. Au bout du couloir qui devait faire une vingtaine de mètre, il y avait une autre porte. Il suivait ce chemin sans vraiment se poser de question. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, quart d'heure qui lui semblait être une éternité, il arriva dans une salle beaucoup moins éclairée mais où l'on pouvait voir. Il s'arrêta, surprit par ce qu'il voyait.

-Tiens, un nouvel arrivant ? demanda un rouquin borgne à l'œil vert.

Kanda lui jeta un regard, les sourcils froncés, passablement énervé.

Il ne répondit pas mais sursauta lorsqu'un jeune homme sauta sur lui, se serrant contre son torse. Le nippon sursauta et remarqua les cheveux blanc de son petit ami contre lui.

-Allen ? Mais, où est-ce qu'on est ?

L'anglais releva un visage baigné de larmes vers lui.

-Je ne sais pas... Je me suis réveillé dans une pièce très sombre puis suis arrivé ici...Tous comme tous ceux qui sont là...

Le jeune blandin se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Il semblait effrayé, tout comme une jeune chinoise qui se cachait un peu à l'écart des autres. Tous se présentèrent.

Kanda compta le nombre de personne qui étaient là. Huit. Avec lui, ils étaient neuf au total.

Allen, lui, la jeune chinoise qui se prénommait Lenalee, le rouquin du nom de Lavi, un homme blond qui s'appelait Link, une adolescente brune ayant un style punk nommée Road, un jeune punk aux cheveux long blond du nom de Jasdero et un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux cheveux rouge nommé Cross. Le dernier, Kanda le reconnu sans qu'il eu besoin de se présenter. Un bel homme d'environs vingt-cinq ans à la peau légèrement bronzée et aux cheveux brun bouclé. C'était son amant secret, celui avec qui il trompait Allen : Tyki. Mais, le portugais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le japonais tant il semblait paniqué. Ils discutèrent tous, plus ou moins angoissés, pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait une idée sur ce qui se passait. Personne ne semblait comprendre ce qu'ils leur arrivaient.

C'est là que tout commença. Une grande télévision sur le plafond que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, s'alluma, laissant place à l'image d'une peluche de chat rose. Tous se figèrent.

**Je me doit de vous prévenir, l'histoire sera sombre donc, si vous cherchez une histoire où tous le monde est heureux et patati et patata, ne lisez continuez pas la lecture x) Comme dit le titre… D. Gray-****SAW**** !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Etsuko.29 pour sa reviews sur « Esprit » et son Author Alert, merci pour DGM-medieval pour avoir rajouter cette histoire dans ses « Favorite Stories » ainsi qu'à Allen-kun-MelloK pour la même raison, merci pour le « Story Alert » de Meilin07.**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Oui, pour Echarpe, lorsque j'écrirai la suite, je penserai à mettre un Yullen ^^ Heureuse que « Esprit » t'ai plu ^^ et merci pour ta review pour cette fic !**

**A Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Je suis super contente que tu ai adoré(e) (je sais pas si t'es une fille ou un garçon) ma fic ^^ J'espère que celle-ci te plaira tout autant !**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Couple(s) :**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions =D**

**D. Gray-Saw**

Chapitre 2.

Tous se figèrent à la vue de l'étrange peluche de chat rose. Sur le grand écran, ils ne pouvaient que distinguer une pièce sombre, une table métallique avec la peluche posée de façon qu'elle soit face à eux. C'est alors que l'étrange peluche se mit à « parler », ne laissant le temps à personne de parler :

-Bonjours. Vous voilà tous réunis. Comme vous l'avez constatés, vous êtes au nombre de neuf. Et, à la fin, seul un d'entre vous survivra.

Tous se regardèrent apeurés se demandant ce qui allait leur arriver et surtout se demandaient si tous ça n'était pas une plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient. Kanda déglutit difficilement et resserra Allen contre lui. Seul un survivra ? Pourquoi...? Tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'à la fin de tout ça, ils ne seront plus ensembles. Il se sentit très mal. Il avait passé son temps à coucher presque tous les soirs avec Tyki et n'avait même pas passé un peu plus de temps avec celui qu'il aimait depuis le lycée... En parlant de Tyki, ce dernier venait de remarquer la présence de Kanda et le fixa paniqué. D'un seul regard, le japonais le dissuada de s'approcher de lui. Pas en présence d'Allen. Surtout pas.

La voix électronique continua à parler après cet instant de silence et de tension :

-Bien entendu, je me dois de vous prévenir que ce qui va suivre est un jeu. Un jeu de survit. J'ai réunit dans cette pièce neuf personnes qui on toutes quelques choses à se reprocher. De lourds secrets qui auront de lourdes conséquences… A présent, regardez tous vos poignés.

Les neuf séquestrés baissèrent leurs regards et trouvèrent un étrange bracelet qu'ils n'avaient étrangement toujours pas remarqué.

-Dans chaque bracelet il y a un indice. Lorsque la vidéo sera finit, vous ouvrirez chacun la petite boîte contenu dans le bracelet pour y lire un indice pour vous aider à survivre. Mais attention. Ne vous avisez surtout pas à l'ouvrir avant la fin de la vidéo. L'indice, vous devrez le garder pour vous et ne le partager avec personne. Lorsque l'un d'entre vous mourra, vous devrez prendre la boîte où est inscrit le nom de son possesseur mais vous ne devraient pas la lire. Lorsque vous serez plus qu'au nombre de trois, vous devrez ouvrir toutes les boîtes et y lire ce qui y sera inscrit. Sur ce, que la partie commence.

La télévision devint presque instantanément noire. L'homme aux cheveux rouge, Cross, se recula de tous.

-Non mais il est dingue celui là ! s'écria-t-il. Il croit quoi ? Qu'on va lui obéir bien sagement et faire tous ce qu'il dit ? Bordel c'est quoi ce truc !

-Oh, ça va fermes-là le vieux...ordonna Road d'un ton sec.

L'homme l'attrapa par le cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as OSÉE dire ? Répètes pour voir ?

Le rouquin s'approcha d'eux avec calme.

-Allons, allons, calmons-nous. On va faire pour l'instant ce qu'il demande, c'est-à-dire ouvrir chacun pour soit notre bracelet et ensuite, on essayera de trouver une solution pour sortir d'ici. Il est inutile de s'énerver aussi vite, je pense qu'il faut rester tous soudés.

-Il a raison ! intervint le chinoise.

-Très bien. décréta le blond, Link. Allons tous nous mettre à un endroit isolé et ouvrons tous nos bracelets.

Tous l'écoutèrent. Kanda s'écarta à contre cœur d'Allen et se mit à l'écart comme tous les autres.

Tous se regardèrent, décidant de l'instant où ils ouvriraient tous leur bracelet ensembles.

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration et se décidèrent. Kanda jeta un regard en coin à Allen. Le jeune anglais avait ouvert son bracelet et tremblait. Il était en sueur mais semblait aussi très étonné. Le japonais ravala son envie d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas et ouvrit le sien. Ce qu'il y vit le laissa sans voix.

oOo

Lavi ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Il y a encore quelques heures, il sortait de boîte de nuit et il s'était fait agressé en rentrant chez lui. Par la suite, il s'était réveillé dans une pièce très sombre, en était sorti et était arrivé dans cette grande salle. Il était le premier à être arrivé. Puis, le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc était arrivé, suivi de près par le portugais, l'adolescente et le plus vieux aux cheveux rouge. Par la suite était arrivés le punk, la chinoise, le blond et enfin le japonais. Il avait décidé de se calmer puis, la cassette s'était mise en route montrant cette étrange peluche qui leur disait ce qu'ils devaient faire dans le moindre détail après avoir énuméré les « règles » du jeu. Ils avaient eu donc comme premier ordre d'ouvrir leur bracelet. Bracelet que le rouquin n'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il ouvrit le sien et fut surpris par ce qu'il y lu. C'était une explication sur comment trouver une batte de baseball qui lui était destiné. Savoir où il devrait la trouver, comment y parvenir...tous dans les moindres détails. Mais à quoi lui servirai une batte de baseball ? Alors, il comprit. C'était des indices pour qu'ils « survivent ». Autrement dit, des armes pour se défendre. Il regarda les autres. Tous semblaient aussi paniqués et surpris qu'il devait en avoir l'air. Tous sauf le japonais. Ce Kanda était en effet différent. Lavi avait prit la décision de ne pas lui faire confiance dès qu'il avait croisé son regard. Un truc clochait chez ce type. Il n'était pas net. Et là non plus, il semblait toujours étrange. Il venait aussi d'ouvrir son bracelet et haussait un sourcil vaguement inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Non. Cette personne était dangereuse. Le rouquin \était persuadé qu'il était lié à tous ce qui lui arrivait. Et si...

**Peut-être que je vais poster le chapitre trois maintenant… ^^**

**Reviews ?**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore à venir.**

**Couple(s) :**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise !**

**D. Gray-Saw**

Chapitre 3.

Allen regarda avec attention tout ceux présent dans la pièce ouvrir leur bracelet. Il sembla hésiter un instant puis choisi d'ouvrir le sien en faisant bien attention à ce que rien n'en tombe. Il sentait le regard de Kanda peser sur lui. "Il doit sûrement s'inquiéter sur ce que je vais y lire..." songea-t-il. Pourtant, savoir que son aimé s'inquiétait pour lui ne lui fit aucun effet car IL l'avait vu. Tyki Mikk, l'amant de son compagnon. Celui qui lui volait sans remords celui qu'il aimait. Et rien que pour la présence du portugais, il ne daigna pas lever ses yeux gris vers les yeux sombres du japonais.

Quand son bracelet fut ouvert, il arborait un air plus ou moins effrayé. Mais, lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il contenait, la surprise se lut immédiatement sur son visage, chassant toute peur de ses traits. C'était une carte lui indiquant l'emplacement d'un « cadeau » à son nom : une trousse de secours. Au moins, s'il venait à être blessé, il pourrait se soigner.

Il se tourna discrètement vers Kanda puis remarqua le regard surpris et sceptique de son japonais. Qu'avait-il...?

oOo

Depuis qu'il avait vu le regard de menace que lui avait lancé Kanda, Tyki veillait à se tenir aussi bien éloigné du japonais que de l'anglais. Apparemment, le nippon ne souhaitait pas quitter son Allen. Mais ça, le portugais s'en souciait peu. Il restait optimiste quoi qu'il arrivait. Trois ans qu'il connaissait Kanda. Durant toute cette période, depuis leur rencontre, il jouait des pieds et des mains pour séduire son collègue qui le repoussait toujours violemment. Un jour, alors que le nippon s'était disputé avec son compagnon, Tyki avait profité de cet instant de faiblesse. C'était un an auparavant. Depuis, ils se voyaient quatre soirs par semaine. Quatre soirs où il ne l'avait rien que pour lui. Alors, qu'Allen soit là ou pas, ça ne posait aucun problème. Un seul survivrait disait la peluche ? Lui, il était persuadé que deux survivraient : lui et Kanda. Il sera là pour « réconforter » le nippon à la mort de l'anglais. La veille, il avait demandé à un de ses amis qu'il suive Allen dans la ruelle. Ce dernier, qui n'était autre que Jasdero, hésitant entre casser la gueule du blandin ou ne rien faire. Finalement, l'anglais avait d'eu sentir sa présence car il s'était mit à courir et à s'enfermer chez lui. Bien entendu, Tyki fut au courant dès qu'il eut quitté Kanda après deux heures chaudes passées avec lui. Quand Jasdero lui avait avoué son échec, sa seule réaction était « Tant pis...Une prochaine fois ! ». Oui. Il restait optimiste quoi qu'il arrive. C'est dans cet état d'esprit là qu'il ouvrit son bracelet. Ce qu'il contenait ? Des indications à suivre afin de trouver un poing américain. Un faible sourire victorieux étira ses lèvres. Oui. Il s'en sortirait. C'était sûr. Et il tuerait de ses propres mains le jeune Allen Walker. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda Kanda. Ce dernier semblait ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait...

oOo

Road ne savait pas ce qu'elle fichait ici. Non, elle ne comprenait pas du tout. Elle semblait être la seule mineure dans ce lieu pourrit entourée d'adultes assez jeunes ou vieux. Celui qui semblait le plus jeune était le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fortement mignon mais un peu niai à son goût...C'est vrai que lorsqu'on a seize ans, qu'on se retrouve enfermée avec d'autres personnes et lorsque la seule personne sur qui ont flashe se jette dans les bras d'un japonais en chialant comme un gosse, il y a de quoi être déçue. Elle se demanda vaguement comment elle était arrivée auprès de ces huit dingues. La veille elle se rendait chez une amie pour une fête entre fille et s'était faite agressée. Tous ce dont elle se souvenait, c'était d'un truc de lourd qui lui cognait violemment le crâne puis, plus rien. A son réveil, elle avait cherchée où elle se trouvait mais la seule chose où elle avait atterrie c'était cette pièce étrange munit de neuf portes. Après, tout le reste, vous le connaissez. Lorsque tous décidèrent d'ouvrir ces putains de bracelets qu'elle n'avait même pas vu, elle n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et l'ouvrit sans la moindre hésitation fatiguée de sa situation. Elle trouva un mot qui lui disait simplement que sous une certaine moquette dans une salle voisine elle trouverait une paire de ciseaux pour elle. Un indice pour survivre ? Ouah ! Elle allait se défendre avec une paire de ciseaux ? C'est qu'il a de l'imagination celui qui a décidé ça ! Elle soupira d'exaspération puis, sourit quelques secondes plus tard. Finalement, une paire de ciseaux, ça pouvait servir...ça pouvait être très dangereux... Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si mal ! Elle jeta un regard vaguement heureux aux autres qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un asiatique aux long cheveux noir qui ne semblait lui, pas du tout heureux de son « indice »...

oOo

Marian Cross voulait sortir à tout prit de ce guêpier. Et, dès qu'il trouverait celui qui l'a foutu dans une merde pareille, il s'était juré de lui offrir un séjour à l'hôpital le plus proche...ou peut-être au salon funéraire…Oui. Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup plus. En plus, le plus fort dans tous ça, c'étais qu'il devait se coltiner une bande de jeune abrutis. Ah ! Elle était belle la jeunesse tient ! La prochaine fois, il ferait attention à ses arrières au lieu de repartir tout heureux chez lui d'avoir pu tiré son coup avec une nouvelle femme... Il ouvrit son bracelet, très moche d'ailleurs, et y trouva une explication pour trouver un flingue. Hum...Finalement, ça pourrait être assez ludique tout ça...Il jeta un regard aux autres incapables et se mit à fixer l'aimable, inutile de préciser l'ironie, japonais qui lui faisait office de voisin.

oOo

Jasdero se faisait complètement chier. Au départ il pensait que c'était Tyki qui l'avait roué de coups mais apparemment le portugais semblait avoir été lui aussi kidnappé. Lui qui était toujours celui qui tapait les autres, avoir été la victime puis avec été kidnappé...Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Surtout après avoir échouer à la demande de son ami. Non mais quel idiot ! Il aurait dû casser la gueule à ce Walker et qu'on en parle plus ! Il serait rentré chez lui, aurai baisé sa petite amie si elle était là et aurait passé une nuit blanche devant la télé à regarder des films X sans aucun intérêt. Mais non ! Il a fallu qu'un connard s'en prenne à lui et lui a confisqué tous ses petits plaisirs pour faire jou-jou. Et ça, il ne l'appréciait vraiment pas. Il ouvrit nonchalamment son bracelet. Des explications pour trouver un couteau de cuisine. Il regarda celui qui faisait face, le japonais. Ce dernier avait l'air d'aller mal sous ses airs de je-suis-trop-fort-aucune-inquiètudes-à-avoir.

oOo

Lenalee se demandait ce qui lui tombait dessus. Au départ, elle pensait que c'était une mauvaise blague de son frère pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Miranda, son amie dont elle était secrètement amoureuse. Mais finalement non. C'était juste une petite peluche de chat rose qui l'avait kidnappée ! On se sent tous de suite rassurée, hein ? Après tous, quand on pense à l'autre cinglé et son sister complex... Elle se serait presque jeter dans les bras de son agresseur... Dommage, elle ne s'était pas retournée à temps pour le remercier. Elle trouvait sa situation assez amusante. Apparemment, elle était la seule à penser ça... Bon. Elle allait boucler cette affaire et aller avouer son amour à Miranda. Ah... Que c'est facile d'y penser, d'arriver vers celle qu'on aime et...proposer un bon ciné. Ouais. En fait, ça ratait à chaque fois. Fin bref. Elle ouvrit son bracelet. Bon pour un sabre ! Ouah ! C'était trop cool ! Elle allait faire quoi avec un sabre ? Tuer des zombies ? Elle laissa échapper un petit ricanement moqueur mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Devrait-elle tuer les personnes présentent...? Elle leva le regard vers l'autre asiatique. Lui aussi, elle devrait le…tuer...?

oOo

Il sortait d'une réunion. Simple mais tellement ennuyante... Puis, il avait prit le bus et s'était arrêté à un bar. Il n'y était jamais entré. Sa petite amie venait de lui apprendre qu'elle était enceinte... Ouah ! Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Le hic, c'était que pendant que lui se réjouissait d'être futur papa, elle lui annonçait que c'était son amant qui l'avait mit enceinte. Moins cool hein ? C'est ainsi que Link redevint célibataire et qu'il s'était retrouvé dans un bar pour la première fois de sa vie à s'enfiler plusieurs verre à la suite. Totalement amoché par l'alcool, il était sorti et ne tenait même plus sur ses pieds. Il était tombé à terre, sentant ses yeux devenir lourd... Il vit une silhouette se pencher vers lui...

-Agathe...? demanda-t-il.

Non, ce n'était pas elle. Elle l'avait quitté. Elle l'avait trompé et s'était barrée avec l'autre mec. Celui qui aura la chance d'être père d'ici moins d'un an. Après ces sombres pensées, Link ne vit plus la fine et petite silhouette qui le portait et avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé ici. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit son bracelet. Des instructions sur un poignard apparemment. Au pire, si personne ne l'agresse à nouveau, il pourra se suicider... Avec la vie de merde qu'il avait... Il regarda tous les autres. Tous semblait vaguement surpris et inquiet sauf Kanda, le grand et mince brun asiatique. Ce dernier semblait être de plus en plus paniqué…

oOo

Kanda sentait le regard de tous les autres peser sur lui. Qu'y avait-il d'écrit dans les bracelets d'Allen, Lenalee, Tyki, Lavi, Link, Road, Jasdero et Cross ? Il semblait tous avoir reçu quelque chose et tous semblaient avoir peur mais une once d'espoir luisait au fond de leurs yeux. Kanda se tourna vers son albinos. Ce dernier détourna le regard. Le japonais se demandait bien pourquoi l'anglais avait fait ce geste et remarqua donc qu'en effet, comme il le pensait, tous le fixaient. Qu'avaient-ils comme indice les autres ? Etait-ce des mots sur l'agresseur ? Des mots sur le lieu où ils étaient ? Kanda n'en avait aucune idée. Il baissa le regard et fit comme si tout allait bien. Il haussa les épaules et essaya de paraître plus détendu qu'il n'en avait l'air. Son indice lui posait problème. En effet, lorsqu'il avait ouvert le bracelet, il avait trouvé la boîte…vide. Pourtant rien n'était tombé. Alors, pourquoi lui n'avait-il rien comparé aux autres qui semblaient commencer à partir chercher quelque chose...? Pourquoi n'avait-il...rien...?

**Suite au prochain chapitre ! Que va-t-il se passer à présent ?**

**Vous découvrirez le secret de chaque personnage au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avancera… Tous on un terrible secret. Tous. ****Sans exception**** !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à The Psychopaths pour sa « Story Alert ».**

**Réponse à DGM-medieval :**** En effet, je me suis aussi inspirée de Doubt ^^ Dans ce chapitre, tu verras qui mourra en premier. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^ **

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore à venir.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

**Je n'ai rien à faire aujourd'hui donc j'en profite pour en poster un, encore =/, bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère de tous cœur que ça vous plaise !**

Chapitre 4.

Une heure de mathématique interminable. Le professeur annonça un contrôle sur la géométrie dans l'espace pour la semaine suivante. Road ne prit pas la peine de noter ce qu'il y avait à réviser puisqu'elle ne le ferait pas. Elle se tourna et offrir un sourire peu amical à la jeune fille qui était derrière elle. Cheveux long blond, mince, plutôt jolie. Enfin, elle le serait plus sans ces énormes cernes sous les yeux qui témoignaient des nuits blanches qu'elle passait depuis quelques temps déjà. Cloud Nine, la tête de sa classe. Que dis-je ! La tête du lycée tout entier ! Intelligente, belle, tous les garçons l'admirait. Mais, depuis que Road et sa bande l'avait approchées, sa vie était devenu un cauchemar. Road s'amusait à lancer des rumeurs ridicules sur l'adolescente mais tous croyais la jeune brune. Elle avait un visage d'ange et n'avait aucun mal à persuader les autres. La jeune Cloud Nine avait eu la malchance de déplaire à la jeune peste Road Kamelot. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Road ne prenait pas le temps de rencontrer les gens. Dès qu'elle voyait leurs visages, elle savait si ils leurs plairaient ou non. Autrement dit, elle savait si elle les martyriserait ou si elle en ferait ses amis. Or, la blonde faisait malheureusement partie de la première catégorie. En moins d'un mois, tous ces amis avaient cessés de l'approcher et son petit ami l'avait largué et sortait maintenant avec Road qui était elle aussi très mignonne. Trois mois que tout avait commencé et ça devenait invivable pour Cloud. La brune le lut immédiatement sur le visage de sa camarade de classe.

-Psst, Cloud ! appela-t-elle.

La blonde releva le visage et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix très faible.

-Tu sais, si tu crèves, ça ne changera rien ! Au contraire, ça faciliterai la vie à tous le monde ! dit Road en accompagnant sa phrase d'un grand sourire innocent.

Cloud ne répondit pas, se contenta de baisser le regard et de laisser quelques larmes couler sur sa leçon de géométrie. La sonnerie retentit, elle se leva et quitta la classe. Le lendemain, un personnel du lycée vint parler au professeur principal. La blonde n'était toujours pas apparue en classe. Au bout de quatre jours, tous savaient qu'elle s'était suicidée. Road n'y croyait pas, elle ne pensait pas que ses paroles la blesseraient à ce point. En fin de compte, elle se dit que si elle avait mit fin à ces jours aussi rapidement, ce n'était qu'une incapable...

oOo

Voilà deux heures qu'ils avaient tous trouvés leurs « indices », à l'exception de Kanda, évidemment. Mais, il fit comme si il en avait un aussi, imitant ses congénères. Road, de son côté, avait bien trouvée une paire de ciseaux et jouait avec dans son coin. Soudain, la télévision se ralluma :

-J'espère que vous avez tous trouver ce que vous cherchiez. A présent, je demande à ce que Road Kamelot s'avance vers la porte portant un « R ». Personne ne doit la suivre. Elle doit y aller seule, munie de son « indice ».

Puis, la télévision s'éteignit. Tous se regardèrent perplexe.

Alors que Road s'avança vers la porte, Link se mit en face d'elle, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

-Réfléchit un peu, si tu lui obéis, tu vas mourir. C'est vraiment idiot d'y aller...

-Et s'il n'y avait rien derrière ? Réfléchit toi aussi, ce n'est pas parce que j'y vais que je vais mourir ! Imagines que c'est si je reste ici que je meurs ?

Puis, elle le poussa, ouvrit la porte ornée d'un « R » et la referma derrière elle.

-Quelle conne ! pesta Cross.

Lavi acquieça. Il était d'accord avec l'homme. Il était logique qu'elle se lançait dans la gueule du loup...

oOo

Road était entrée dans la pièce. C'était une pièce en rond couverte de miroirs. En son centre, il y avait une sorte de chemise plastifiée. Elle s'y approcha et l'ouvrit...pour la laisser tomber presque aussitôt en poussant un petit cri. Ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur était abominable. Aux premières pages, il y avait juste des photos d'elle et des informations de sa vie, ses habitudes, ce qu'elle faisait, son emploi du temps dans les moindres détails. La personne qui avait fait ce dossier savait tous d'elle. Mais, dans les pages qui suivirent, elle vit en gros écrit "TU AS TUEE CLOUD NINE" accompagné de photos plus sanglantes les unes aux autres d'une jeune blonde suicidée. La brune mit la main devant la bouche, elle avait la nausée. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus près du dossier mais, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard sans vie de son ancienne camarade de classe, elle ne se retint pas et vomit. C'était affreux. Qui était aussi dingue pour l'enfermer dans une pièce avec des photos pareilles ? Mais, en même temps, elle n'était pas pure non plus... Elle avait poussée Cloud à se suicider...Elle l'avait blessée...pour jouer. Et maintenant, on jouait avec elle. C'était affreux. Elle songea que son kidnappeur avait bien choisit son costume. La peluche de chat rose. Les chats jouaient avec leurs proies avant de les tuer. Durant quelques instants, la brunette se ressaisit en se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se considérer comme une proie. Une porte grinça, la coupant dans ses pensées et quelqu'un entra, un masque de clown sur le visage.

-C'est toi le vulgaire chat en peluche sur la télé ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Laisses-moi partir, malade ! réussit à dire l'adolescente au bord du malaise.

L'homme se rapprocha un peu d'elle.

-Moi ? Le chat… ? A ta place, je serai plutôt heureuse de ne pas être tombée sur lui…Il aime torturer ses victimes jusqu'à ce qu'elles le supplient de les achever… Moi, je tue plus vite.

Road ouvrit de grands yeux, terrorisée. Elle saisit discrètement sa paire de ciseaux mais, avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, l'homme continua :

-Ce que je te veux ? Je pense que ça paraît évident...Et donc, non, je ne te laisserai pas sortir... sussura-t-il à l'oreille de Road.

Cette dernière hurla de rage et leva la paire de ciseaux qu'elle avait dans la main, prête à attaquer son agresseur. Mais, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide. L'autre lui assena un grand coup sur le crâne et lui coupa la main d'un coup. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler tant la douleur était atroce. L'homme la saisit au cou et lui mit un sac plastique autour du visage.

-Quelle idée il a eu de leur donner des armes…souffla l'assassin. A quoi ça peut leurs servir de toutes façons ? Il a vraiment des idées tordues parfois…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une main, du sang et un cadavre frai.

oOo

La porte s'ouvrit. Les huit personnes échangèrent un regard angoissé. Ça faisait un quart d'heure que Road était entrée à l'intérieur et elle ne semblait pas en sortir. Link s'approcha.

-Je pense qu'on peut entrer...dit-il.

Allen s'avança doucement.

-Je te suis. dit-il.

-Allen ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? Reste ici ! C'est dangereux ! cria presque Kanda en saisissant le tee-shirt de son amoureux.

Ce dernier se retourna et jeta un regard méprisant au japonais.

-Parce qu'ici ce n'est pas dangereux peut-être ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Allen avait raison. Ils entrèrent tous dans la pièce et, étouffèrent des cris. Link, Lenalee et kanda ne purent se retenir de vomir tant la scène en face d'eux était atroce. Allen détourna le regard, une grimace de dégoût sur ses traits. Lui qui était fragile s'étonna de ne pas vomir comme son amant qui était pourtant plus fort psychologiquement. Il s'approcha du corps doucement et prit le bracelet qu'il mit ensuite dans sa poche sans faire le moindre commentaire.

-Ne le perd pas, gamin. lui souffla Cross.

L'anglais hocha la tête.

Tykki s'approcha à son tour et ramassa un bout de papier.

-On nous a laissé un message...marmonna-t-il.

-Donnes. ordonna Cross en lui arrachant le papier des mains. Puis, il le lut à voix haute :

« La partie a maintenant réellement commencée. Ouvrez la seconde porte de la pièce. Elle vous mènera dans toutes les autres salles. Aucune ne sont fermées, même pas celle qui mènent à l'extérieur. Voyons qui de vous parviendra à sortir sain et sauf de ce jeu. Sur ce, bonne chance. »

-Bon, eh bien on sait ce qui nous reste à faire. commenta Link qui venait de reprendre son souffle.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Arrêtes ! hurla Allen qui commençait visiblement à craquer. Tu as vu dans quel état elle est, non ? Alors devines ce qui nous attend à l'extérieur ! On va tous mourir !

-Et si on reste ici, on va faire quoi à ton avis ? répondit doucement l'allemand.

-Je sais pas ! Attendre les flics ! Ils ont sûrement remarqués que neufs personnes on disparut ! Ils doivent être à notre recherche !

-Mais on ne sait même pas depuis combien de temps on est ici...dit Lavi. On ne sait même pas quelle heure il est ! Alors, si ça se trouve, personne n'a rien remarqué d'anormal pour l'instant ! Je pense que sortir le plus vite est la seule chose que l'on puisse faire.

-Mais un seul survivra ! cria Allen totalement paniqué.

Kanda s'approcha doucement de son amant.

-Ecoutes, je pense qu'ils on raison...Ont devraient les écouter, sortir et...

-Ne m'approche pas toi ! menaça Allen en le repoussant.

Kanda, surpris, ne compris pas le geste du jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, il lui avait sauté dans les bras et depuis, il lui jetait des regards menaçants, méprisants et le repoussait. Que se passait-il...?

-Très bien. décréta le japonais. Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais en premier.

Il s'avança vers la porte et sorti de la pièce. Tyki le suivi, puis Link, Lenalee et tous les autres. Allen resta seul dans la pièce. Il regarda Road, s'accroupi en face d'elle et sorti la pochette plastique du visage de la jeune fille. Il lui caressa les cheveux, la joue… Puis, il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et déposa un léger baisé sur son front.

-Bonne nuit...murmura-t-il l'oreille de la morte.

Puis, il passa la porte et sorti.

**Fin de ce quatrième chapitre. Les chapitres cinq, six, sept et huit sont déjà écrit mais je les posterais plus tard. ^^**

**Bonne journée !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à MeldyEvans pour sa « Story Alert » et pour m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List», merci à misschoco pour m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Authors List »,**** merci à Psychomantium pour sa « Story Alert »**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**A MeldyEvans :**** Heureuse que ça t'ai plus ^^ Et je me rends compte que l'histoire ressemble plus à Doubt qu'à Saw… Mais bon. Déjà, ces deux histoires se ressembles beaucoup donc ce n'est pas grave ^^**

**A misschoco :**** oh ! J'en ai plein d'autres en réserve ! J'ai beaucoup hésitée pour savoir quelle histoire je mettrais après « Esprit ». J'ai failli mettre « Sea, Sex and Surf » mais celle-ci apparaître après « D. Gray-Saw ». Ensuite, euh…eh bien, c'est impossible qu'ils finissent ensembles à la fin. J'ai écrit jusqu'au chapitre huit sur mon ordi et c'est une certitude à présent. Un seul survivra. Et pourtant, je peux t'assurer que j'adoooore le Yullen. Mais bon… En tout cas, je sais déjà qui va rester en vie…muhahahaha x)**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Bha…en fait, je n'avais rien à faire et je m'ennuyais…donc, j'ai énormément postée x) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi**

**A Psychomantium :**** Tu verra si tes espoirs se réaliseront x)**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

Chapitre 5.

Ils venaient de sortir de la sanglante pièce. Ils tombèrent sur une vaste salle vide avec un frigo et une autre porte qui menait à des toilettes. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il y avait aussi une autre porte. Allen les rejoignirent quelques temps plus tard. Durant plusieurs heures ils faisaient le tour des salles mais, ils se rendirent tous très vite compte qu'ils ne faisaient que tourner en rond. Se disant qu'ils ne risquaient rien dans la plus grande salle, ils y retournèrent. Ils mourraient tous de faim et hésitèrent longtemps avant de manger la nourriture qu'il y avait dans le frigo. Après plusieurs minutes de débat, ils choisirent de manger, se disant que rien n'arriverait. Ils étaient tous à bout de force. Tous se mirent en rond et mangèrent en silence. Allen se plaça près de Kanda mais s'écroula bientôt de fatigue sur lui. Il dormait et Lenalee ne tarda pas à en faire de même. Les autres réveillés décidèrent qui devrait rester éveillé pour qu'il n'arrive rien. Il fut convenu que Link et Kanda reste à surveiller. Au bout d'une petite dizaine de minutes tous les autres s'étaient endormis. Kanda regarda Allen qui dormait contre lui. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique. Un seul survivrait ? Non. Il ferait tous pour survivre et rester avec lui. Ils survivraient tous les deux. Ils…

-Il y a un truc qui cloche.

La remarque de l'allemand coupa les pensées du japonais. Ce dernier regarda le blond avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-C'est ton petit ami ? demanda Link.

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

Kanda avait hésité à répondre et jetait un regard méfiant à l'autre homme.

-Je me demandais juste s'il était déjà comme « ça » avant...

Le japonais le fixa un instant, perdu.

-Comment ça « comme ça » ?

Link hésita avant de répondre.

-Bha, quand tu es arrivé, il t'a sauté dessus en pleurant, il avait l'air fragile... Pourtant, quand on a vu Road, il a juste détourné le regard et t'a repoussé. Puis, tu as vu comment il s'est énervé ?

-Si c'est juste pour ça, je ne vois pas le problème.

-Alors écoutes ce qui s'est passé après. Quand on a tous passés la porte, je regardais ce qu'il faisait dans la pièce. Et j'ai vu quelque chose d'assez étrange...

Il s'arrêta de parler et continua malgré tout face au regard insistant du japonais :

-Il s'est approché de Road, lui a sorti de sac plastique, la embrassé au front et lui a murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.

-C'était juste un adieu...Il a toujours été très sensible, donc...

-Sensible ? Tu ne pense pas que quelqu'un de sensible se serait enfui tout de suite de la salle ?

Kanda ne répondit pas. Link avait raison. De la manière dont il parlait d'Allen, il ne reconnaissait pas son compagnon.

-Attends, tu pense que...qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec tous ça ? demanda le japonais incrédule.

-Ah ! Non, non ! C'est sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec tous ça, c'est une victime lui aussi. J'en suis persuadé. Je dis simplement que...il doit être en train de devenir fou... Les personnes trop sensibles comme tu le dis deviennent folles quand ils leurs arrivent quelques choses comme ce qui nous arrivent en ce moment... Alors, tu devrais faire attention à ce qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries...

-Oui, tu as raison...répondit Kanda.

Il y eut un autre gros silence. Puis, Link demanda s'il pouvait dormir deux minutes et le japonais accepta. Il se retrouva donc seul avec toutes ces marmottes. Mais ils avaient fais une grosse erreur. Le fait qu'il soit le seul à être éveillé causa un grand changement dans leurs plans qu'ils s'étaient fait pour se reposer et tenter de survivre le plus longtemps possible. Car, quelqu'un venait discrètement sans faire de bruit près du kendoka. Arrivé assez près, il leva une brique et la fracassa sur le crâne du brun, qui s'écroula. L'homme se mit à rire et à déplacer toutes ses victimes. Il trouvait que tous ça mettait trop de temps et LUI aussi devait être du même avis que lui. Alors, il allait se dépêché de les faire tous mourir le plus vite possible. Tous…excepté le seul qui survivrait…

oOo

Des cris de souffrances, des tentatives vaines pour s'échapper, des pleurs, des morsures pour faire reculer leur assaillant, il prenait plaisir à ce qu'il leur faisait. Ces jeunes filles n'avaient rien vu venir. C'était simple. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs... C'était sa quatrième victime en deux semaines. Grande, mince, elle avait de longs cheveux roux soyeux, de jolies tâches de rousseurs, des yeux bleus clairs, une peau lisse sans imperfection, une peau laiteuse et douce à souhait. De sa langue il lécha le long de la colonne vertébrale de l'adolescente qui se débattait. Il la pénétra encore avec violence, arrachant un nouveau crie étouffé de la fille. Elle devait avoir treize ans, tout au plus. C'était la plus jeune qu'il violait. Les précédentes devaient avoir entre quinze et vingt ans. Lorsqu'il eut finit, il l'égorgea et l'emmena avec lui. Il allait la faire disparaître, comme les précédentes. Il avait remarqué une autre fille aujourd'hui. C'était la prochaine sur sa liste. Il passa la main dans ses longs cheveux rouge et sourit à la pensée de son futur « festin ». Il brûla la fille et rentra chez lui. Il s'assit devant la télévision, un verre de whisky à la main. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il regrettait de l'avoir tuée. Elle était si belle... D'ici quelques années, elle serait devenue une très belle femme. C'était la première fois qu'il regrettait son geste. Déprimé, il alla se couché. Le lendemain, il chercha des informations sur sa future victime. Bien qu'il regrettait son geste, Marian Cross n'allait pas s'arrêter là...

oOo

Il venait de se réveiller. Quel rêve étrange ! Il aurait préféré ne pas se souvenir de tout ça alors qu'il était enfermé et en mauvaise posture. Il mit deux bonnes minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans une pièce. C'était une petite salle d'une blancheur immaculée. Il se sentait oppressé et très mal à l'aise. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Puis, deux hommes masqués entrèrent. Un avec un masque de clown, l'autre avec un masque de chat rose.

-Je m'en doutais que vous étiez deux...dit-il, un petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Celui au masque de chat se rapprocha en riant.

-Alors, le violeur, comment on va ?

Cross écarquilla les yeux.

-Que...?

L'homme qui lui faisait face mit son indexe sur les lèvres de l'homme.

-Chut...intima-t-il. On aimerait passer à la vitesse supérieur si ça ne t'ennui pas...

oOo

Kanda se réveilla. Il était seul. A première vu en tout cas. Pas loin de lui, un blond releva le visage, les mains plaquées sur son front.

-Bordel...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-On s'est fais avoir...Les fumiers ! cracha le japonais.

Il chercha des yeux Allen. L'anglais était introuvable. Tous comme les autres.

Il commença à paniquer. L'allemand, en voyant la peur s'emparée de son ami réagit :

-Allons les chercher. On ne sait pas ce dont il est capable l'autre dingue...

Kanda acquiesça. Il ne devait pas perdre Allen. Il devait lui dire qu'il l'aime, lui avouer tout et s'excuser. Il le voulait. Il refusait qu'on le lui arrache...

oOo

Cross sorti son pistolet et le posa sur le cou de son agresseur. Ce dernier arrêta tous ses gestes.

-Putain, pourquoi tu as eu l'idée aussi bête de donner des armes comme ça hein ? s'exclama le clown qui s'était un peu rapproché.

-Parce que c'est amusant. répliqua son collègue.

-Amusant ?

-Oui. De leurs donner de faux espoirs…

Cross devint fou de rage.

-VA CREVER EN ENFER ! hurla-t-il en tirant...et en se rendant compte qu'il avait tiré à blanc.

-Non non non ! Avant de tirer, on vérifie que c'est chargé ! Tu ne t'es jamais servit d'un flingue ou quoi ? rigola l'homme au masque de chat.

Puis, il arracha des mains le pistolet, le chargea et visa Marian avec une vitesse époustouflante.

-Je vais te montrer comment on fait. dit-il avant de tirer sur la jambe de l'homme.

-Ah ! Enfoiré ! hula le roux.

L'autre était mort de rire et le clown semblait avoir lui aussi quelques ricanements. Le roux n'attendit pas une seconde et fonça sur le chat lui arrachant son masque.

Il s'apprêtait à étrangler sa victime et stoppa son geste.

-Quoi...?

La personne possédant du masque de chat se releva en s'époussetant.

-Tsss, t'as tout gâché. Hey, le clown, passe moi le sabre.

Le clown s'exécuta.

Le roux n'en revenait toujours pas.

-Je ne comprends pas...Pourquoi...? Toi ? Comment...

-Cesse de te demander quoi que ce soit, je te punis, voilà tout.

-Et tu compte me tuer, c'est ça ?

-Exactement.

Cross bouillait de rage et attrapa le pistolet. Le clown fit un bon pour se placer devant son ami pour le protégé lorsque l'homme aux cheveux rouge tira. Lorsque le clown tomba, le chat l'enjamba et décapita d'un coup le roux.

-ça commence à devenir ennuyant tous ça...dit-il avant de se tourner vers son camarade. Tu as été touché ?

-Juste un peu l'épaule. Rien de grave, t'inquiètes.

-Parfais. décréta l'autre en ramassant son masque de chat rose.

Le clown se releva :

-Tu n'as pas été assez prudent... On aurait pu y rester si je ne m'étais pas interposé ! Imagines ce qui aurait pu se passé ? Puis fais attention à ton masque...Notre identité doit restée secrète.

-Oui oui, je sais...

Le chat s'agenouilla et plongea son index dans le sang chaud qui se répandait sur le sol. Puis, il amena son doigt à sa bouche et le lécha.

-Délicieux ! commenta-t-il.

Le clown ne répondit pas et se détourna de la macabre scène.

-Allez, on y va.

Puis, tout deux sortirent de la salle.

-Tu pense qu'on devrait laisser un message ?

-Si tu veux...soupira le chat.

Le chat se retourna, prit le sang et laissa un message sur le mur. Lorsqu'il eu finit, il se retourna vers son ami, un sourire aux lèvres et entreprit de lécher longuement sa main couverte de sang.

-Que c'est recherché...ironisa le clown.

-Quoi ? T'aime pas ? demanda le chat, déçu.

-Mais si, mais si ! ria le clown.

Le chat souri de plus belle et ils quittèrent la pièce ensembles.

Sur le mur, il était écrit :

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... Ne faite confiance à personne. »

**Suite au chapitre 6 !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**De mon côté, j'essaye de garder toutes mes pulsions sadique enfermées en moi…sinon…eh bien disons que ça serai beaucoup plus gore u_u**

**Bref !**

**Dites-moi si vous aimez toujours x)**

**A bientôt !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**UN GRAND MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI M'ONT AIDER POUR MON « PETIT » PROBLEME DE PUBLICATION !**

**Merci à Hanako Hayashi pour sa « Story Alert », merci à Because I Want You pour sa « Story Alert » et m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List », merci à Osekkai pour sa « Author Alert », pour sa « Story Alert », pour m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List » et pour sa « Favorite Authors », merci à Aliskin pour m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List »**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A misschoco :**** Comment as-tu devinée pour la prochaine victime ? x) Mdr ! Je sais donc que ce chapitre te plaira ! :D**

**A DGM-medieval :**** Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi je trouve qu'elle ressemble plus à Doubt qu'à Saw:/ Le prochain qui va mourir ? Tu vas bientôt le savoir ^^ Et tu as raison…Et si le loup faisait parti des neuf personnes ? Mais qui serait-il ? x)**

**A Because I Want You :**** Je suis très contente qu'elle t'ai plus =D Ensuite, désolée mais je n'ai jamais dit que le tueur se trouvait parmit eux… Je dis pas qu'il n'en fait pas parti, hein ? Mais je dis simplement que je n'ai jamais dit qu'il en serait non plus x) Tu le sauras au dernier chapitre ! Ou plutôt…à l'avant dernier… (Je suis en train de les écrire en fait là xD)**

**A MeldyEvans :**** Oui, je connais Judge, j'attend d'ailleurs impatiemment le tome deux :D Et pour l'histoire je ne peux pas trop t'en dire car sinon…bha, il y aura plus de suspens xD**

**A Osekkai :**** Mon histoire te rend parano ? Hum…c'est un léger problème ça alors xD (en parlant de destination finale, j'ai hâte de voir le cinq !).**

**Juste une chose, le clown n'est pas Allen. Zut, j'ai dis quelque chose qui casse l'intrigue ?:/ Bon, je me tais maintenant x)**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! =D**

**A Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Dis-moi, juste une question comme ça. Tu aime Death Note non ? Ton personnage préféré serait Mello ? Si c'est le cas, sache que je suis une fan de lui moi aussi ! Et désolée, mais comme aux autres, je ne peux rien répondre à tes reviews. Déjà que j'ai dévoiler un secret de l'histoire… x) merci pour toutes tes reviews !**

**JE VOUS AIME TOUS, MERCI DE ME SUIVRE ! 3**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

Chapitre 6.

-Howard! Arystar! Venez les enfants ! appela une mère dans un somptueux jardin.

Bientôt, deux enfants d'à peu près le même âge arrivèrent. La mère prit le brun dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle lança un sourire chaleureux à son autre fils, un petit garçon à la chevelure dorée. Arystar, le petit brun avait quatre ans tandis que Howard, le jeune blond en avait six. La famille Link vivait depuis trois ans dans une rue de Munich, une très belle ville allemande. Les deux frères étaient très proches l'un de l'autre et passaient la plupart de leur temps à jouer ensembles. Mais, un an plus tard, le père mourut, poignardé par une bande de voyons dans la rue. Suite à ce drame, la mère devint dépressive et eu un mal fou à nourrir sa famille. Heureusement pour elle, ses charmants enfants étaient là pour l'aider.

Quatorze ans plus tard, Howard était âgé de vingt ans et Arystar de dix-huit ans. Howard n'avait pas continué ses études pour travailler afin d'aider sa mère et son jeune frère pour vivre convenablement. Le plus jeune, de son côté était entré dans une fac réputée et était promit à un avenir radieux. Tout allait pour le mieux...ou du moins c'est ce qu'en pensaient les voisins. Ils ne voyaient qu'une mère et ses enfants très soudés entre eux. Mais c'était faux. Lorsque Howard avait cessé ses études pour aider sa mère à travailler, cette dernière avait été folle de joie. Mais, depuis qu'Arystar était entré à la fac, elle ne cessait de critiquer l'aîné et de le traiter d'incapable. Ce dernier travaillait donc encore plus pour essayer qu'elle soit heureuse. Mais, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son plus jeune fils. Un soir, alors qu'Arystar rentrait, le brun se moqua ouvertement de son grand frère et sa mère en fit de même. Howard ne dit rien. Il sentait qu'à partir de cet instant, ce qui serait normal serait « ça ». Il se leva et alla dans sa chambre où il s'enferma à double tour. Le lendemain, il alla aider les voisins. Ces derniers l'appréciaient mais haïssaient Arystar. Howard avait enfin l'impression d'être comprit lorsqu'il était en leur compagnie. A peine une heure plus tard, il rentra et sa mère le gifla. Il n'avait pas fait le dîné. C'était l'excuse qu'elle avait trouvée ce jour-ci pour le gifler. Mais, le jeune homme se rendit compte que plus les jours passaient, plus il y avait d'excuses. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle le détestait. Il en avait vraiment marre d'être le bon à rien. Alors, il décida de mettre fin à tout ça. Un soir, il sorti. Il avait tout mit au point avec ses voisins. Ces derniers avaient dit qu'il dormirait chez eux le soir même. Arystar devait rentrer vers vingt-et-une heures. A vingt heures, Howard se faufila chez lui, prit un couteau de cuisine, et égorgea sa mère sans hésiter. Il avait fait attention à ne laissait le moindre indice, ni marque, ni trace de doigts, aucunes trace de sang sur ses vêtements. Son massacre finit, il rentra chez les voisins qui l'attendaient. Une heure plus tard, le brun rentra. On entendit un hurlement, puis la police qui arriva. Immédiatement, on innocenta Howard qui avait un alibi : les voisins avaient jurés qu'ils mangeaient ensembles. Alors, tout retomba sur Arystar. Il se retrouva emmené au tribunal. Howard ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui se passa par la suite. Il n'était plus attaché à cette famille désormais. Il n'était plus que Howard Link, un homme libre qui allait faire sa vie comme il l'entendait. C'était cinq ans avant cette histoire…

oOo

Kanda et Link couraient. Ils cherchaient désespérément Allen. C'est alors qu'un homme masqué d'un masque de clown attrapa Link. Ce dernier, surprit, cria d'effroi. Le kendoka se tourna et vint à la rescousse de son ami.

-Lâchez-moi ! hurlait l'allemand.

Kanda arriva et cogna le clown. Link sorti de ses affaires le poignard et planta l'arme dans le ventre du clown. Ce dernier eut le souffle coupé et jura. Les deux amis n'attendirent pas et s'ennuyèrent.

-Putain...Les enflures...gémit le clown.

Le chat vint :

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il nonchalamment.

-Rhhha, passes-moi le bandage et laisses-moi tranquille, saleté !

-Tu viens de m'insulter ou je rêve ? ria son complice en lui passant de quoi se soigner.

Le dernier ne répondit pas. Une fois le bandage finit, le chat s'assit et sortit son masque. Son visage était illuminé d'un énorme sourire. Son ami enleva aussi son masque.

-Où étais-tu ? demanda le clown.

-Observer une proie pour toi.

-Qui donc ?

-Tyki Mikk.

-Son crime ?

Le chat sourit joyeusement mais ne répondit pas.

-Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, je ne te mets aucunes limites pour celui-ci. assura le chat heureux d'annoncer la nouvelle.

-Pourquoi lui spécialement ?

-Eh bien…cet homme…je pense qu'il pourrait nous causer quelques petits problèmes…

-Tu veux dire…avec « Kanda et Allen » ? demanda le clown avant d'être prit d'un fou rire.

Le chat plongea ses yeux dans le regard de son complice qui riait. Immédiatement, le clown cessa son rire. Un long frisson parcourue son échine. Le chat lui faisait l'effet…d'un…prédateur. Il se savait. Il était plus que dangereux. La folie. C'est ce qui le définissait le mieux.

-Et puis, je sais que tu rêves de le tuer…non ? continua la chat sans détacher son regard dur regard doré du clown.

Le jeune homme au masque de clown se força à sourire.

-Merci mon pote ! Tu vas voir ce dont je suis capable. Son poing américain ne lui servira à rien avec moi.

-Oh, je fais juste ça pour que tu puisses te défouler vu que t'as raté le blond...Tu dois être d'humeur massacrante, je me trompe ?

Le clown hocha vivement la tête. Lui ? D'une humeur massacrante ? Non… En tout cas, pas du tout comparé au regard cruel et furieux que lui lançait le chat.

S'il ne se tenait pas à carreaux, il savait qu'il le tuerait. Il était cruel. Il était capricieux. Il était dangereux. Il était amoureux. Amoureux d'une folie qui s'était emparée de son esprit depuis trop longtemps. Il était…dingue.

oOo

Link et Kanda reprirent leur souffle.

-Merde...J'ai bien cru que t'allais y passer...souffla le brun.

-Moi aussi...

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à respirer normalement, ils se remirent en route. Soudain, ils entendirent un hurlement. Ils accoururent et tombèrent dans une salle blanche. Tous ce qu'ils pouvaient voir était une tête rousse, du sang et un corps décapité. Marian Cross. Il était mort...C'était le deuxième. Link s'avança et ramassa le bracelet du défunt en prenant bien garde à ne pas regarder le carnage. Kanda regarda qui venait de crier et il reconnu la jeune Lenalee terrorisée en compagnie de Jasdero qui tremblait de tout son long. Le japonais s'avança et aida le punk et la chinoise à se relever.

-« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuse, ne faite confiance à personne ». lut Link à voix haute.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent nous dirent ? demanda Kanda.

-Aucunes idées...soupira l'allemand.

Ils ne firent aucun autre commentaire sur ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils s'empressèrent de sortir de cette salle et au loin, ils virent Allen et Lavi qui venaient lentement vers eux. Kanda accourra et prit son amant dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas mais ne lui rendit pas pour autant son étreinte. Ils demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient ensembles et d'après ce que le rouquin et ce que le blandin disaient, ils venaient de se rentrer dedans alors qu'ils couraient. Ils marchèrent encore, la peur au ventre. A peine dix minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent dans une grande salle sombre.

-Kanda, cherche la lumière s'il-te-plaît. demanda Lavi.

Le japonais s'exécuta et bientôt la salle fut entièrement éclairée. A peine la lumière était-elle allumée que le kendoka tomba à genoux en hurlant puis pleura. Ce qu'ils voyaient était atroce. Il venait de comprendre d'où venait le hurlement que lui et Link avaient entendu. Ce n'était ni Lenalee, ni Jasdero, ni Allen, ni Lavi. C'était probablement Tyki. Le deuxième amour du japonais. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu sur le coup. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient séparées du corps, les yeux percés, les ongles retournés et le ventre était ouvert, laissant les boyaux sortir.

Allen détourna le visage et vomit. Il se tenait le ventre. Entre Tyki, Cross et Road, celui qui avait eut la pire mort était certainement le portugais. Kanda se releva, le visage baigné de larmes et ramassa le bracelet ensanglanté de son ex-amant.

-C'est pas vrai...gémit Allen dont des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle. Allen tomba dans les bras de son compagnon.

-Je veux rentrer...pleura-t-il.

Kanda était dans l'incapacité de réconforter le jeune anglais. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait effondré. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Link, en remarquant le visage du japonais tenta de dire quelques mots rassurants comme quoi ils rentreraient tous chez eux sains et saufs mais Kanda n'écoutait rien. Ils firent une pose et se regardèrent tous en silence, se demandant qui serai le prochain.

-Comment j'ai fais pour survivre jusqu'ici...se demanda Allen à voix haute.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous se posaient la même question.

-Jusqu'à présent, on s'est fait chasser. Il est peut-être tant que nous nous mettions à jouer aussi...marmonna Link.

Tous opinèrent mais tous savaient qu'ils ne feraient rien, trop angoissés pour ce qui pourrait leur arriver. Link se leva prétextant qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

**Hum…Que dire…C'est vrai que certaines personnes se demanderont « mais pourquoi elle finit ce chapitre comme ça ? ça nous apporte quoi de savoir que Link va aux toilettes franchement ? Elle était en court d'inspiration ? » et bien, la réponse est non. Vous verrez au prochain chapitre !**

**(mon dieu, je deviens de plus en plus sadique ! Faut que j'arrête ! Où est passée la romance de « Esprit » ? L'aurai-je perdue ? T_T)**

**Bref ! Rendez-vous au chapitre sept !**

**Misaki Hoshi**

**Reviews ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Hanako Hayashi :**** Je ferai un effort pour en écrire des plus longues (enfin…pour la dixième en tout cas vu que les autres je les ai déjà écrites….). Esprit est l'histoire que j'ai écris que je préfère, alors je suis heureuse que tu l'as aimée. Ta review me fait très très plaisir ! Ne t'en fais pas ^^**

**Au fait, tu apprendras qui est l'un des deux tueurs…dans le chapitre neuf !**

**A MeldyEvans :**** J'étais un peut triste quand Tyki est mort (je sais, je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai tué…)… Je l'aime bien comme personnage…mais bon. Ils doivent tous mourir (enfin…presque tous) donc…**

**A Osekkai :**** Quand il dit « Kanda et Allen », tu dis que c'est obligatoirement Allen car il a une dent contre Tyki…mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas Kanda ? x) Après tout, on sait que le chat est totalement fou ! Ou alors…ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre…qui les connais tous… Pour les fautes, je pense que je dois en faire quelques uns mais je fais attention à écrire correctement. Je suis contente que tu aime mon style d'écriture ^^**

**A DGM-medieval :**** Pour Link…eh bien tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre ^^ (je lui ai fait une mort douce…je l'aime beaucoup comme personnage donc…enfin, douce, douce…).**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Merci ! ça me fait plaisir ! (J'aime aussi beaucoup Link ! Ne t'en fais pas, il va mourir…gentiment ! ^^)**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

Chapitre 7.

Personne n'avait fait attention à son regard lorsqu'il était sortit de la grande salle. Heureusement d'ailleurs. Car, sinon, tous auraient devinés ses intentions. Et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'en empêche. Surtout pas ce brun avec lequel il avait le sentiment de s'être lié d'amitié. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Sa vie avait été un enfer depuis la mort de son père. Il avait finit par tuer sa mère, que son frère soit reconnu responsable de son crime, puis avait rencontré la femme de sa vie...qui était partie avec un autre, enceinte. Sa vie était un véritable échec du début à la fin. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'auraient pu faire ses camarades pour se retrouver ici. Tyki, Jasdero, Road et Cross dégageaient une aura de mélange de remords, d'envies de meurtres, de jalousies... Eux, il devinait un peu ce qu'ils avaient fait... Mais les autres ? Lavi avait l'air d'être un garçon posé et avait l'air très gentil. Mais, chez lui aussi, on ressentait tout de même des remords, de la tristesse... Ainsi que chez Lenalee. Et Kanda ? Il avait l'air de souffrir mille morts à chaque fois qu'il posait Allen... Et lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Tyki, il avait été totalement effondré. Ces trois là devaient être reliés. Pourtant, Allen était...Link avait le sentiment qu'il était pur... Ce jeune homme aurait vraiment un lourd secret qu'il cacherait ? Link en doutait fortement. Pour lui, le jeune anglais était un garçon d'une gentillesse infini, naïf, sensible... Il était tellement dénué de toutes méchancetés qu'il commençait à devenir fou. Si quelqu'un devait survivre, ne serait-ce pas quelqu'un qui n'a jamais rien fait de mal de toutes sa vie ? Si c'était le cas, Link était persuadé qu'Allen survivrait. Mais, d'un autre côté, il semblait si faible qu'il était aussi fort possible qu'il meure bientôt... Peut-être aussi qu'il ferait la même chose que lui s'apprêtait à faire. De toutes manières, lui n'avait plus le choix. Il avait fait des choses affreuses et devraient en payer les conséquences un jour ou l'autre. Alors, il préférait mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que de se laisser massacrer par son kidnappeur. Il prit soin de sortir son bracelet et de le poser à deux mètres de lui. Il sorti le poignard et se taillada ses poignés. Il s'assit lentement sur le sol et laissa le sang s'écouler doucement de ses plaies.

« Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses... ». Cette phrase lui revint en m »moire. Que voulait-elle dire ? Il réfléchit, réfléchit...puis, senti un voile recouvrir ses paupières. Il eut un faible sourire. Il venait de faire le lien et de tout comprendre. Tant pis. Il ne pourrait pas leur dire... Lui, il s'en allait maintenant. Il était hors jeu. Les battements de son cœur faiblirent rapidement.

Boum boum...Boum boum...Boum…boum...Boum...boum...Boum...

Il se sentit partir.

Boum...boum...

« Maman, je te demande pardon...Je te rejoins maintenant... »pensa-t-il.

Boum...

Puis, ce fut finit.

oOo

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de cours de philosophie tinta.

Enfin...

Une tête rousse sortit en première de la salle de cours. Soudain, un chinois brun arriva en courant :

-Laviiii !

-Chao Jî ! souri le rouquin. On mange ensembles ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama le brun.

Ils montèrent sur le toit et sortirent leurs bentôs.

Lavi commença à manger accompagné du chinois. Ils rigolèrent beaucoup ensembles.

Puis, tout deux se turent. En face d'eux, cinq personnes passèrent. Madarao, un grand garçon aux cheveux bleus, Kiredori, une petite adolescente rousse, Goushi, un grand brun, Tokusa, un grand blond. Mais, la personne que fixait Lavi n'était autre que Tewaku, la petite sœur de Tokusa. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère. Voilà quatre ans que le rouquin était fou amoureux d'elle mais ne s'était jamais déclaré.

-Quand vas-tu lui dire...? murmura Chao Jî.

-Jamais.

-Tu devrais aller lui parler. Au pire, si elle te rejette, tu seras fixé.

Lavi acquiesça. Son ami (pas le mien en tout cas -.-) avait raison.

-Bon...souffla-t-il. A la fin du cours d'art plastique, je lui dis.

Chao Jî lui fit une grande tape dans l'épaule et Lavi manqua de s'étouffer.

-Bien dit, mec !

Lavi toussa sous le regard hilare de son ami.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Puis, vint le cours d'art plastique. Le borgne regardait sans cesse dans la direction de la jeune fille qui semblait très concentrée sur son dessin. Il était stressé au plus haut point. Il regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes. Plus que quarante-cinq minutes...quarante minutes...trente-cinq...trente...vingt-cinq...vingt...quinze...dix...cinq...la sonnerie sonna. Lavi prit son courage à deux mains. Tous rangeaient leurs affaires et Tewaku rangeait ses feuilles d'une lenteur quasi irréelle.

Lavi se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait pu dessiner pour être aussi concentrée.

Le rouquin se mit face à elle, le visage rougit. Cette dernière releva le visage et lui lança un regard incertain.

-Euh...oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'aimerai te parler s'il-te-plaît...Tu as une seconde ?

-Oui, bien sûr...

Les deux jeunes gens sortirent de la salle de classe et se rendirent dans la cours déserte à cette heure.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna la blonde.

Lavi rougit de plus belle.

-Euh...en fait...je...

Il se tortillait les mains nerveusement.

-Tewaku ! appela une voix de garçon.

Madarao était arrivé. Il s'avança d'eux à grande enjambées.

« Zut...Il faut que je lui dise, que je lui dise...Il le faut absolument ! » pensa le rouquin.

Madarao prit Tewaku dans ses bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, coupant toutes pensées du rouquin. Ce dernier ne s'y attendait pas.

Le couple se sépara.

-Mon cœur, qui est-ce ? Un ami à toi...? demanda Madarao.

-Oui. répondit Tewaku. Pardon Lavi, tu voulais dire quoi ?

-Euh...rien.

Le rouquin se retourna et parti précipitamment.

Ils sortaient ensembles ? Il ne l'avait même pas envisagé. Zut ! Merde ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça lui arrive à lui ce genre de truc ?

Sur son chemin il croisa Chao Jî.

-Hey, Lavi...ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleure...? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Il pleurait ? Comment ça ?

Lavi passa une main sur ses joues et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient humides. Il pleurait. Sans s'en rendre compte.

-Lavi...?

Le rouquin ne répondit pas et parti en courant. Il prit sa moto et décampa le plus vite possible. Au bout d'une demi-heure de trajet, il alla s'acheter une bouteille d'alcool. On ne lui demanda même pas s'il était majeur. Il avait opté pour une bouteille de vodka.

Il reprit sa moto et alla dans la forêt voisine. Là, il s'arrêta, s'adossa à sa moto, pleura et but de lourde et brûlante gorgées. Il souffrait. Pour lui, tout s'arrêtait. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde...Mais, elle avait déjà quelqu'un...

Il avait but la moitié de la bouteille lorsqu'il reprit la route.

Il roulait vite.

Trop vite.

Il reconnu le lycée à sa droite.

Une personne qui traverse juste au mauvais moment, un garçon qui a un juste un peu trop but, un garçon qui roule juste un peu trop vite...et c'est l'accident. L'accident qui changea tout dans sa vie.

Il vit juste une tête blonde basculée sous ses roues.

Il se réveilla à l'hôpital. La police était derrière la porte. On lui expliqua qu'il roulait trop vite et qu'une adolescente du prénom de Tewaku avait traversée à ce moment. Elle n'avait pas survécu.

Ils avaient récupérés ses affaires : un sac en bandoulière, des dossiers, de nombreuses feuilles et un portrait… Un portrait représentant un garçon roux à l'œil vert…

Lavi pleura...hurla...tenta de se suicider...demanda pardon...supplia...

La fille qu'il aimait était morte. Et celui qui lui avait arraché la vie, c'était lui.

oOo

Lavi se demandait depuis combien de temps Link était parti. Il se leva et chercha les toilettes.

Il mit une vingtaine de minutes pour les trouvées. Ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Le corps de Link était en position assise, presque complètement vidé de son sang. Ça n'étonnait pas Lavi. Il se doutait que l'allemand préparait quelque chose. Il semblait dépressif dès qu'il lavait vu. Il ramassa le bracelet par terre et rejoignit les autres.

Il n'eut qu'à montrer le bracelet avec la boîte pour que tous comprennent. Aucun ne semblait s'en être douté. Tous furent choqués. Allen ne dit pas un mot, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit et Lenalee pleura. Kanda s'en retint. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, ses yeux semblaient ne plus avoir de larmes à faire couler. Il s'étonnait que la chinoise arrivait à pleurer autant. Lavi s'assit face au japonais. Il se méfiait toujours de lui. Depuis le début, un truc clochait chez lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Et il ne se trompait jamais.

oOo

Il était perplexe.

Il était aussi ennuyé.

Très ennuyé.

Comment le chat le prenait-il que l'allemand s'était suicidé ? En tout cas, de son côté, ça embêtait quelque peu le clown. Manquait plus qu'ils se mettent tous à se suicider ! Tout ça ne serait plus marrant du tout ! Il fallait qu'ils les tuent le plus vite possible pour empêcher une vague de suicide déferlée.

Prochain sur sa liste ?

Il se voyait bien tuer le rouquin…

Il savait que le rouquin se douterait de tout… S'il n'avait pas déjà deviné.

Il était intelligent.

Trop peut-être…

Il hésitait...

Il verrait bien après tout...


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à Ayahne de m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List » et pour sa « Story Alert » !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Hanako Hayashi :**** Ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bientôt étant donné que je poste jusqu'au chapitre neuf aujourd'hui ! Mais j'ai peur que tu soit un peu déçu…tu me diras ! Et pour les fics, eh bien, le chapitre dix est plus long donc ça te plaira du coup xD**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Je suis désolée si tu n'as pas réussit à dormir) : et merci pour ta reviews !**

**A Allen-kun-MelloK :**** Ok ok ! je ne m'inquiète plus alors ^^ Pour le meurtrier, tu saura pour l'un d'eux dans le chapitre neuf ^^ Et pour Lavi…il ne meurt pas tout de suite x) (je l'aime trop pour le faire crever maintenant xD)**

**A Osekkai :**** Lenalee ? Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop… Déjà que dans le manga d'origine elle m'énerve… (Pardon à ceux qui l'aime bien !). Et tu me demande si elle a tuée ou si elle s'est prostituée… Rheum rheum… En fait, j'ai faillit la faire se prostituer mais…elle fait autre chose.**

**Tu verra dans ce chapitre… (je sent que je vais me faire clasher…U_u)**

**A MeldyEvans :**** Eh non ! Lavi n'est ni complice ni tueur ! ^^ Pour Lenalee, vous voulez tous qu'elle meure hein ? xD**

**Bon ! Je tiens à dire que pour ce chapitre, je dois vous dire que…J'AIME LES ANIMAUX ! T_T**

**Vous comprendrez en le lisant. Bref ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et merci pour vos reviews !**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

Chapitre 8.

Elles avaient tous.

Beauté.

Richesse.

Bijoux.

Robes.

Longs manteaux.

Chance.

L'avenir leurs appartenaient. Voilà les raisons pour laquelle elle les enviait. Elle les admirait, tous les jours en rêvant d'être comme elles. Belles, aimées et intelligentes. De son côté, elle se trouvait vraiment insignifiante. Puis, côté familial, ce n'était pas la grande joie non plus.

Ses parents avaient péris dans un accident de voiture treize ans plus tôt. Elle était âgée de cinq ans et le visage de sa mère ainsi que de son père avaient désertés de sa mémoire depuis.

Aucune forme.

Aucune couleur.

Rien.

Le néant.

Elle n'aurait su dire si durant ces cinq années qu'elle avait passée à leurs côtés avaient étés belles ou pas.

D'après son grand frère, ils étaient heureux tous ensembles.

Lui, il avait été âgé de quatorze ans.

Il se rappelait de leurs visages.

Il n'avait rien oublié.

Depuis cette catastrophe, il avait prit sous son aile sa sœur et l'avait aidé. Bien qu'ils furent séparés durant quatre ans après la mort de leurs parents et placés chacun dans une famille d'accueil, Komui Lee avait tous fait pour récupérer sa sœur lorsqu'elle eut neuf ans. Par la suite, il avait prit soin d'elle comme de la prunelle de ses yeux. Le grand frère restait sans cesse souriant, optimiste et blagueur. Tout le contraire de sa sœur. Elle, elle était rongée par la jalousie des filles aisées qu'elle croisait. Elle ne souriait que très peu sauf pour obtenir quelque chose de son frère. Elle avait eu trois animaux. Une perruche, un chat et un chien. Elle avait fait des caprices incroyables pour que son frère les lui offre. Evidemment, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle eut donc une perruche blanche, un chaton angora au pelage blanc et un petit cocker marron. Elle les chouchoutait. Ces animaux faisaient sa fierté. Puis, un après-midi, son frère lui annonça qu'il devait s'absenter pour le travail pendant une période d'environs deux semaines et il lui confia la maison. Lenalee était heureuse. Elle, seule avait ses trois compagnons. Elle reprenait goût à la vie petit à petit, commençait à sourire sincèrement...

Elle décida donc de profiter que son frère un peu trop collant à son goût ne soit pas là pour faire une sorti avec ses quelques amis.

C'est là que tout commença.

C'est là qu'_ELLE_ la rencontra. Une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux mi-long brun ondulés, et aux yeux sombres. Immédiatement, ce fut le coup de foudre pour le jeune Lee qui ne cessait de fixer cette fille. Elle était belle, mince, grande et semblait aussi riche que toutes celles que Lenalee jalousait. Une amie à elle, Emilia, avait remarquée l'intérêt soudain de son amie.

-Lenalee, tu devrais arrêter de la fixer comme ça... ça ne se fait pas...En plus, elle est très timide...

-Timide ? Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu la connais ? s'enquit la jeune chinoise.

-Oui, c'est une ancienne amie...

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-Miranda. Miranda Lotto...

A cet instant, le cœur de Lenalee rata un battement. Elle se tourna et se remit à fixer Miranda.

Les jours passèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse sortir le visage de la brune qui lui hantait l'esprit.

Au départ, elle s'imaginait plusieurs manières d'approcher la belle allemande. Cela dura deux jours. Ensuite, elle commença à être rongée par le désespoir. Après tout, elle n'était rien comparée à Miranda... Jamais elle ne la remarquerait... Sur le coup de la colère, elle se mit à battre son chat et son chien. Les pauvres bêtes avaient beau tenter de se défendre à coup de griffes ou de crocs, ils furent bientôt salement amochés. D'un élan de pure rage, elle leur coupa chacun la langue et leur écrasa la tête.

(JE TIENS A DIRE QUE J'AIME BEAUCOUP LES ANIMAUX, J'AI DES CHATS ET DES POISSONS ET JE NE LES MALTRÊTES PAS ! J'EN SERAI INCAPABLE ! C'est juste pour montrer la cruauté et la folie de notre amie Lenalee).

Elle était hystérique et n'arrêtait pas de rire fort. Très fort. Elle prenait plaisir à détruire ces choses. Car pour elle, ce n'était que des objets. Elle prit le canarie dans ses mains et le coupa à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine.

Lorsque le carnage prit fin, elle détourna les yeux de cette pièce remplit de sang. Deux heures plus tard, elle se débarrassa des cadavres et nettoya tous, ne laissant aucune trace. Lorsque son frère rentra, elle pleura à chaudes larmes, se plaignant que ses animaux s'étaient échappés quand elle avait mal fermer la porte. Komui la réconforta du mieux qu'il pu. Il fit des avis de recherches, mais évidemment, personne ne pouvait avoir la moindre indication de l'endroit où on pourrait les retrouver.

Deux mois passèrent. Durant ce laps de temps, la jeune chinoise passait son temps à rêvasser de Miranda. Finalement, l'allemande vint un jour pour demander à parler à Lenalee. Cette dernière se demandait bien ce que celle qu'elle aimait en secret avait à lui dire. Pour elle, elles n'étaient pas du même monde. Ce jour-ci, Miranda avoua, tremblante et rougissante, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Lenalee. Cette dernière fut très surprise. Jamais elle n'aurait cru possible que ses sentiments soient réciproques. En guise de réponse, elle déposa un léger baiser sur les fines lèvres de la brune.

oOo

-Bon, ça fait plusieurs heures que nous sommes là à attendre. Vous ne pensez pas qu'ont devraient bouger ? bougonna un rouquin.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee et Jasdero relevèrent leur visage et posèrent tous leur regard sur Lavi.

-Pour aller où ? soupira le punk.

En effet, les cinq jeunes gens avaient fais le tour de la propriété mais n'avaient trouvés aucune sortie. Les seuls endroits où ils n'avaient pas osés s'aventurer étaient de longs couloirs sombres où il ne semblait avoir aucune lumière. Allen et Lenalee avaient proposés de l'emprunter mais les trois autres n'étaient pas du même avis. Ils ne pouvaient pas passer par là tout simplement car c'était trop dangereux. Si le tueur était là-bas...ils seraient fichus.

Mais, au bout de ces heures-là à attendre patiemment, on ne voyait aucune autre possibilité de rejoindre le monde extérieur.

-Je pense vraiment qu'ont devraient passés par le long couloir...proposa une nouvelle fois Allen.

Lenalee hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Lavi semblait avoir changé d'avis et était sur le point d'accepter mais d'un autre côté, le doute persistait. Il n'aimait pas trop être près du japonais qu'il jugeait impliqué dans cette histoire. Plus il serait loin de lui, mieux il se porterait. Finalement, ils décidèrent de se reposer encore un peu avant d'affronter les ténèbres des longs couloirs...

oOo

Le professeur de russe traduisait le texte qu'ils avaient tous eut en contrôle pour la correction. Pour Jasdero, c'était le seul cours qu'il appréciait. Il ne travaillait pas dans les autres matières et recevait donc de nombreuses mauvaises notes. Pourtant, la langue russe l'avait toujours intéressée et il était premier dans la classe dans cette matière. Il était en seconde. Il avait une vie simple malgré son look hors du commun. Il avait des parents avec qui il s'entendait très bien, une petite sœur qu'il chérissait, des amis, des hormones en folies comme tous les garçons de son âge, il sortait souvent pendant son temps libre pour voir ses amis et traînait dans la rue...

Bref.

Il avait une vie tranquille sans aucun problème.

Durant le cours, plusieurs élèves s'agitaient sans que le professeur ne les réprimande. Jasdero y jeta un œil et y vit son frère. David ne tenait pas en place. A sa différence, il n'appréciait pas ce cours.

Le blond détourna les yeux de son frère. Voilà un an qu'ils s'étaient disputer au sujet d'une fille et depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus, ne s'adressaient même plus un regard. Le professeur continuait à faire sa traduction tandis que Jasdero, qui avait eu un dix-neuf, n'écoutait rien et gribouillait sur sa feuille de correction. Le professeur finit sa traduction.

-Si j'ai fait une faute dans votre correction, vous viendrait me la montrer à la fin de l'heure. indiqua-t-il. Maintenant, pour l'exercice suivant sur les déclinaisons, je vais envoyer quelqu'un au tableau...

Jasdero essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher. Pas qu'il n'avait pas réussit cet exercice, au contraire il avait eut tous juste mais il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à faire le petit intello.

-Tyki Mikk. Vient s'il-te-plaît. demanda le professeur.

Jasdero soupira et regarda le garçon qui allait vers le tableau. Il était grand, mince, de beaux cheveux brun bouclés, une peau halée...Il était mignon. Jasdero ne s'intéressait pas aux garçons mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce dernier plutôt attirant. Mais, Tyki Mikk était étrange. Il ne parlait à personne et semblait renfermé sur lui-même. Il était à l'écart des autres. Jasdero avait essayé de l'approcher pour que le portugais ne se sente pas seul mais rien n'y avait fait. Le brun évitait le blond comme la peste. La sonnerie retentit et tous sortirent de cours. C'était le soir et Jasdero avait hâte de rentrer chez lui. Il prit un raccourcit et se stoppa net lorsqu'il entendit des gémissements.

« Encore une autre bagarre...? » songea-t-il.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Tyki était là, à tabasser un mec à terre qui gémissait et crachait du sang.

-Tu n'avais qu'à payer, connard ! cracha le portugais.

Puis il cessa de frapper le pauvre adolescent qui se tenait les côtes en gémissant et disparu.

Jasdero fut prit de panique. Que devait-il faire, aider celui qui venait de se prendre une raclée tout en risquant de se mettre en danger ou faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu...? Il recula de trois pas et percuta quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un. Il fit un bond et s'apprêta à hurler. Une main bronzée se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant d'émettre le moindre son. Jasdero paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il vit Tyki approcher son visage du sien.

-Ecoutes, tu ne vas rien dire à personne sinon, je te tu. J'ai une proposition à te faire. Elle est simple : tu ne dis rien, tu m'aide à tabasser les vauriens qui ne me pait pas et je te donne la moitié de tout ce que je récolte à chaque fois, ça te convient ?

Le blond hocha la tête plusieurs fois et très vite sans réfléchir.

-Très bien ! sourit Tyki en le lâchant.

A partir de ce jour, Jasdero aidait le portugais dans ses affaires de drogues, de prostituées et autres affaires de ce genre. Au départ, il essayait parfois de partir et de ne pas se faire retrouver mais...plus le temps passait, plus il aimait fracasser les côtes des mauvais clients. Combien en avait-il tué à la demande de Tyki ? Trois. Les autres étaient salement amochés mais le portugais ne voulait pas qu'ils meurent au grand désarroi de Jasdero. Depuis quand était-il devenu insensible ? Depuis quand prenait-il plaisir à aider Tyki ? Lui-même l'ignorait...

oOo

-Allons-y...souffla Kanda.

Il commença à s'enfoncé dans le long couloir suivit de près par Allen, Lavi, Jasdero et Lenalee.

A quelques mètres le clown attendait que le chat le rejoigne pour passer à l'attaque. Ils avaient prévus de superbes tortures... Dans le noir, lui pouvait y voir parfaitement. Aussi, avec tout le bruit que faisaient les victimes, elles ne passaient pas inaperçues.

Elles finirent par se dispersées sans s'en rendre compte.

Tous seuls dans leur coin.

Le clown reconnu à quelques pas de lui le chat qui venait dans sa direction. Un signe et ils se mirent à suivre les kidnappés qui n'avaient plus longtemps à vivre. Surtout deux d'entres eux. Il fallait qu'ils soient trois après pour lire les bracelets... Deux personnes parmi eux-cinq allaient mourir.

Qui étaient-ce ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

**Note :**** Dans ce chapitre, vous allez savoir qui est l'un des deux tueurs x)**

Chapitre 9.

-Qui choisis-tu à tuer en premier ?

Silence.

Le chat ne répondait pas, se bornant à marcher de moins en moins vite. Il était pourtant là mais ne semblait pas vraiment avoir envi de répondre.

Il semblait ne pas être en forme.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda à nouveau le clown.

Le chat s'arrêta de marcher et fit face à son compagnon, le regard grave.

-Tu veux arrêter, c'est ça ? demanda le clown, atterré.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama le chat surprit par la question de son ami.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Le chat rose pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir.

Le clown s'avait que son camarade se mordait frénétiquement la lèvre inférieure, gestes qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait ou pensait.

-Je commence juste à regretter.

-Regretter quoi ?

-De leurs avoir laissé ces…armes…

-Tu….tu leurs as donné quoi ? demanda le clown, pas du tout rassuré.

Le chat haussa doucement les épaules.

-Eh bien…il y en a trois qui on des armes…

Le clown tapa du pied, impatient.

-La chinoise à un sabre, le punk a un couteau de cuisine et le roux a une batte de baseball.

Le roux ? Une batte de baseball ? C'était celui que le clown voulait tuer et là, l'arme de sa victime l'embêtait.

-NON MAIS TU PENSAIS A QUOI EN LEURS DONNANT UNE ARME PAREILLE ? TU PEUX ME DIRE ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Wise, à ta place, je me tairai. Je t'avais proposé avant de leurs donner tous ça et tu as accepté.

Le clown faillit hurler en disant de ne pas l'appeler par son prénom mais se retint. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avoir peur ou non de son « coéquipier ». Et il pensa à quand le chat lui avait proposé l'idée… En fait, il n'avait jamais été d'accord mais avait préféré accepter plutôt que de souffrir…

-Bon. Qui veux-tu tuer en premier ? questionna le chat.

-Je pensais au rouquin…Je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte de qui nous somme…s'il ne s'en est pas déjà rendu compte avant…

-Hum…tu as raison…cependant…

Wisely ne bougea pas, guettant les moindres gestes de l'autre tueur. La suite ne semblait pas venir mais il voulait savoir ce que ne disait pas le chat. Ce dernier perçut l'impatience de son ami et continua :

-Je comptais le garder à la fin, avec les deux autres. Ça sera drôle. Je peux te l'assurer. Je m'imagine à l'avance la scène qu'il va nous faire…

Wisely se contenta d'hocher lentement la tête, déçu tout de même.

oOo

Lenalee courait dans tous les sens.

Elle ignorait où elle se trouvait.

-Allen ?

Aucune réponse.

-Jasdero ?

Toujours aucune.

-Kanda ? Lavi… ?

Silence.

Elle s'arrêta et commença sérieusement à paniquer. Elle sanglotait tandis qu'elle cherchait ses amis où une sortie à tâtons sur les murs. Soudain, elle se sentit attrapée par derrière et entendis un faible bruit. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait plus son sabre et que le bruit qu'elle avait entendu avait été probablement celui du sabre lorsqu'il avait été prit.

Elle paniqua.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle sentit la lame froide du sabre posée sur sa gorge et arrêta de se débattre

oOo

Jasdero courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Quelqu'un lui avait prit son couteau de cuisine et il se doutait évidemment que c'était le tueur qui le suivait.

Il trébucha sur quelque chose de gluant et glissant.

Dans le noir, il tenta de voir sur quoi il était tombé et toucha doucement par terre.

Du sang.

Il en était sûr. Il ravala un cri de terreur en remarquant une longue chevelure.

-Kanda ? cria-t-il.

Le japonais était mort ?

C'était lui ?

Pourtant, il sentait une poitrine.

C'était Lenalee.

Lenalee était morte.

Il hurla de terreur et essaya de se reculer mais se cogna contre quelqu'un.

On entendit un grand cri d'horreur dans toutes les autres pièces.

oOo

Lavi sursauta en entendant le cri.

Il se précipita vers l'origine du hurlement en allumant la lampe de poche qu'il venait de trouver. Il vit Lenalee et Jasdero…morts…baigner dans leur propre sang.

C'est là qu'il le vit.

Le tueur.

Il était là.

Ce dernier se retenait de jurer.

Il ne devait pas tuer le rouquin mais il avait fallut qu'il apparaisse.

Il s'approcha du jeune homme en brandissant le couteau de cuisine, espérant faire fuir le roux.

Mais, ce dernier bondit sur lui et saisit le couteau.

Sans attendre, il plongea la lame dans la jambe de son agresseur.

Sans demander son reste, il prit les bracelets de ses défunts compagnons et partis à toutes vitesses retrouver Kanda et Allen.

Le clown jura. Manquait plus que ça ! Franchement ! Heureusement que le rouquin n'avait pas eu l'idée de regarder sous son masque.

Il grimaça de douleur et parti en titubant.

oOo

Lavi cherchait les autres inlassablement.

-ALLEN ? KANDA ? hurlait-il.

Il n'avait aucune envie de revoir le japonais mais d'un autre côté, il sentait que le blandin était en danger.

Il percuta le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc.

-Allen ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il en toute hâte.

-J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie ! avoua le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda une voix grave.

Lavi remonta se lampe de poche pour voir le nouveau venu.

C'était Kanda.

Le rouquin lui lança un regard mauvais auquel répondit le kendoka d'un regard surprit.

Le japonais s'avança difficilement vers ses amis.

Lavi ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer que l'asiatique était blessé.

Le rouquin se recula précipitamment en prenant Allen avec lui.

-Que… ! commença l'anglais.

-Tu es blessé à la jambe ? Tu saignes…constata Lavi en adressant un petit sourire moqueur au japonais.

**Bon, voilà, j'ai postée deux chapitre, et je meure d'envi de poster le dixième… Je me retiens !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimés !**

**Merci à tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Hanako Hayashi :**** Tu as eu raison, c'était bien Lenalee et Jasdero qui sont morts ! ^^**

**A misschoco :**** Tu verras si c'est Kanda ou pas dans ce chapitre ! muhahaha !**

**Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, j'avais absolument envie de le poster celui-ci ! C'est sûrement l'avant dernier donc profitez-en !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**En plus, il est plus long que les précédents !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda**

Chapitre 10.

Lavi tenait fermement sa lampe de poche vers le japonais.

Il l'a tenait si fort que ses phalanges en étaient blanchis.

-Lavi...je...commença Allen.

-Je savais que c'étais toi. Je le sais depuis le début. annonça Lavi d'un ton détaché.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre ce que tu veux dire...dit-il.

-C'est toi qui m'a agressé, arrêtes de faire l'innocent ! menaça le rouquin.

Allen regarda les deux hommes, les yeux écarquillés. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

-Je n'ai agressé personne. répondit Kanda de la même manière que le roux.

Lavi serra encore plus la lampe. Tant qu'Allen s'inquiétait de savoir si la main de son camarade n'allait pas bientôt finir par se briser.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expl...

-Si, tu m'as agressé ! s'énerva Lavi en ignorant l'anglais.

Allen serra les dents et fronça les sourcils. Il n'appréciait vraiment pas qu'on lui coupe la parole et encore moins qu'on l'ignore. De plus, il détestait la manière dont Lavi le serrait contre lui. Il le serrait au moins autant que sa lampe.

-POURQUOI JE T'AURAIS AGRESSE ? éclata le japonais.

Allen coupa court à ses réflexions et regarda son amant, incrédule.

-Lavi...? demanda-t-il en regardant à nouveau le rouquin.

-Allen, tu vois ton japonais, là ? Eh bien c'est lui le clown. dit Lavi lentement en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? s'écria Kanda.

-Enfin ! Lavi ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Kanda ne ferai jamais ça ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama Allen.

Le rouquin eut un visage désolé lorsqu'il regarda l'anglais.

-LÂCHES-MOI ! hurla ce dernier en se dégageant de l'emprise du roux pour partir se réfugié contre Kanda. Ça va ? Montres-moi ta blessure...demanda Allen en ignorant Lavi qui était juste derrière.

Kanda désigna sa blessure en grimaçant de douleur tandis que Lavi assistait, impuissant à la scène où il voyait le jeune anglais, vraiment trop naïf à son goût, soigner le complice du tueur.

-SERAIS-TU FOU ? s'écria Lavi, hors de lui.

Bien que Kanda ai relevé vers le roux un visage un peu angoissé, Allen resta de marbre et commença à désinfecter la plaie. Le japonais serra les dents et se mordit très fort la lèvre inférieure.

Lavi, exaspéré par la naïveté du blandin, avança à grande enjambées vers le couple, saisit Allen au col et le releva. Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur puis se retrouva malgré lui debout, face au rouquin.

-Je te prierais de bien vouloir me lâcher. demanda calmement Allen.

Lavi fut tout d'abord surprit par l'étincelle de rage dans le regard d'Allen mais se ressaisit bien vite.

-C'est lui...maugréa Lavi.

-En as-tu seulement la preuve...? murmura Allen en plissant les yeux.

Lavi le lâcha brutalement et désigna du doigt la blessure de Kanda.

-Tout-à-l'heure, j'ai trouvé Lenalee et Jasdero morts. commença-t-il.

Allen tiqua au mot « mort » mais se reprit... Il ne restait plus que eux trois.

-Et...? demanda l'anglais, essayant de dissimuler son trouble qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux.

-Le clown venait de les tuer alors je l'ai vu.

-Sans son masque ? s'exclama Allen en regardant simultanément son amant et le roux, incrédule.

-Non...

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte lui ? C'est ça sa preuve ? » pensa-t-il ironiquement.

-Mais...je l'ai blessé à la jambe, pile à l'endroit où ton _petit ami_ est blessé. dit Lavi en appuyant bien sur le « petit ami ».

-C'est faux ! ralla le japonais. J'allais vous rejoindre quand le chat est apparu et m'a blessé avant de partir !

-Mais bien sûr ! Il t'a blessé puis est partit sans te tuer ! ironisa Lavi.

-Ce qu'il dit est vrai. dit Allen.

Lavi et Kanda se tournèrent vers Allen, tous deux surprit, les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte, près à répliquer ou à demander des informations. Mais Allen ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il avait continué :

-J'étais là quand Kanda s'est fait attaqué par le chat. Ont venaient de se retrouver et le tueur est apparu d'un seul coup. Je ne sais pas comment il nous a retrouvés ni pourquoi il est partit sans nous tuer mais c'est la stricte vérité. mentit Allen.

Lavi fronça les sourcils et baissa son regard. Durant ce court laps de temps, Allen intima le silence à Kanda.

De son côté, Lavi ne voyait pas pourquoi le blandinet lui mentirai. C'est pourquoi qu'il releva les yeux en daignant à peine regarder le japonais.

-Très bien... Maintenant que nous somme trois, ont devraient regarder dans les bracelets je pense...

Ils se mirent en rond et ouvrèrent tous les bracelets...

La trousse de secours d'Allen, la batte de baseball de Lavi, le poing américain de Tyki...puis, vint le bracelet de Kanda.

Vide.

Lavi le tourna dans tous les sens, l'examina dans tous les recoins mais, rien.

Il n'y avait rien.

Le rouquin tenta de se calmer en voyant une nouvelle preuve de la suspections de Kanda.

-Ka-Kanda...C-Comment...bégaya Allen.

-Je ne sais pas...moi aussi ça m'a étonné...

Lavi se retint de frapper le japonais.

-Avoues que c'est étrange quand même ! grinça-t-il.

-Et d'après toi, ça veut dire quoi ? demanda le japonais, fatigué des accusations enfantines de l'autre.

-C'est très simple. Etant donné que tu es le tueur, tu n'as pas besoin d'arme pour te défendre.

-Rhaaaaa ! Mais ce n'est pas bientôt finit, oui ?

Kanda et Lavi se tournèrent vers Allen, surprit de voir le jeune homme aussi énervé.

-Puisque je te dis qu'il est innocent ! Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui, un point c'est tout !

Lavi ne répondit pas. Kanda non plus mais fixait Allen de ses yeux bleu nuit.

Ils cessèrent de parler et de réfléchir. Le japonais était trop fatigué pour réfléchir encore.

Sa blessure le faisait atrocement souffrir et Allen lui intima de se reposer.

Bientôt, il s'endormit.

Allen et Lavi étaient seuls éveillés.

-Dis...Allen...

Le blandin se tourna vers le rouquin.

-C'est quoi ton crime ?

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure, gêné.

-Eh bien...tu vois Tyki...

Lavi hocha la tête, se demandant quel était le rapport entre le portugais et le crime de l'angais.

-Kanda me trompait avec lui.

Ça, Lavi s'en était douté. Mais, il ne voyait pas où l'anglais voulait en venir. Il lança un regard insistant au jeune homme, qui continua :

-Je crois que ce qu'on me reproche est d'avoir été au courant mais de n'avoir rien fait. Je sais, ça serai un peu tiré par les cheveux mais je ne vois rien d'autre...

-Et donc, le crime de Kanda serait de t'avoir trompé…

Allen acquiesça. De son côté, Lavi était de plus en plus sûr que le japonais était le tueur.

-Moi, tu sais ce que je pense ? demanda-t-il.

Allen secoua la tête et le rouquin continua :

-Eh bien, je suis sûr que Kanda est l'un des deux tueurs. Pour moi, c'est obligé. Et dans son jeu, il a rajouté toi et Tyki pour pouvoir choisir entre vous deux. Et, vu que Tyki est maintenant mort, il t'a choisit.

-Mais...c'est...cruel ! s'exclama Allen, choqué par ce que venait de lui dire le rouquin.

Lavi secoua la tête d'un geste désolé.

Allen poussa un soupire, irrité et s'énerva :

-Mais, enfin ! Lavi ! Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens ! Et pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit lui le tueur ? Je pense qu'aucun d'entres nous n'est un des tueurs ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à le dire mais je trouve ça vraiment débile ! Réfléchis un peu ! Se faire passer pour une victime serai beaucoup trop dangereux !

-Ecoutes, on verra si c'est moi qui a raison ou pas...De toutes manières...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un couteau s'était logé dans sa gorge.

Le corps de Lavi tomba, inerte, au sol.

Allen poussa un hurlement strident qui réveilla Kanda.

L'anglais se leva et saisit son amant par le bras.

-VITE ! VIIITTEEE ! cria-t-il, terrorisé.

Kanda mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qui se passé.

Il vit le corps dans vie de Lavi au sol et écarquilla les yeux.

Comment était-il mort ?

Il vit le couteau dans la gorge du mort et se retourna.

Le clown était là, à avancer doucement vers eux.

-S'IL-TE-PLAÎT ! KANDAAA ! cria Allen totalement paniqué.

Le japonais se releva difficilement en grimaçant à cause de la douleur.

Allen le tira vers l'avant et le japonais dû se faire souffrance pour réussir à suivre son amant dans sa course folle.

-Mais...il s'est passé qu...

-JE NE SAIS PAS ! cria Allen en courant. LAVI ETAIT EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE DE ME MEFIER DE TOI ET, D'UN SEUL COUP, IL EST APPARU ET A TUER LAVI !

Le japonais remarqua que son amant pleurait tant il était horrifié.

Kanda s'arrêta d'un coup, surprenant Allen qui manqua de tomber.

-Qu...

-Ecoutes ! Ils sont deux ! Alors il vaudrait mieux éviter de courir dans tous les sens ! Imagines qu'on se retrouve devant le chat ! Ont fera comment ?

Un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Allen. Il avait peur. Très peur.

-Je veux pas mourir...et toi non plus, je veux qu'on retourne à la maison, tous les deux...gémit le blandin.

Kanda serra les dents et tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

-On va y arriver Allen, on va y arriver...

oOo

-PUTAIN ! CE QUE TU PEUX ÊTRE ENERVANT ! hurla Allen.

Kanda ne répondit pas. Il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher d'insulter à nouveau son petit ami.

-DEPUIS LE COLLEGE ! ON SORT DEPUIS LE COLLEGE ET JAMAIS JE NE T'AI VU M'IGNORER COMME CA !

-DESOLER D'AVOIR UN BOULOT, _MOYASHI_ !

Allen cessa de respirer. Il détestait quand le japonais l'appelait ainsi. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son compagnon lui parle un peu plus...et ils se disputaient ensembles. Allen empêcha du mieux qu'il pu ses larmes de tomber. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre sa faiblesse à son amant.

Le japonais poussa un soupire agacé, prit ses affaires et quitta leur maison en claquant la porte, laissant un Allen qui pleurait seul. Il aimait Allen ! Alors pourquoi son amant réagissait comme ça ? Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était toujours en train de penser au boulot et de travailler...

Il arriva à son lieu de travail et commença son boulot en saluant à peine ses collègues.

Il était en train de réfléchir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

Il tourna d'un coup le regard et croisa le regard doré d'un de ses collègues. Il ne se souvenait plus de comment il s'appelait. Il était grand, mince, métis, avait de beau cheveux ondulés et un magnifique regard.

Kanda se claqua mentalement.

Jamais il n'avait regardé d'autre personne qu'Allen. Alors...que lui arrivait-il..?

Le portugais perçut la détresse du japonais et décida d'en tirer profit.

-ça ne va pas...Kanda ?

Le japonais sursauta. Il vit le regard de Tyki - il venait de se souvenir de son nom - plonger dans ses yeux.

Il le draguait.

Kanda en était sûr.

C'était tellement visible...

-Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde...siffla-t-il.

Tyki eu l'air peiné. Il déglutit, sortit un petit bout de papier, écrit dessus et le tendit au japonais.

-Au cas où tu changerais d'avis...dit-il avant de partir.

Kanda ouvrit le papier. Il y trouva l'adresse du portugais ainsi que son numéro de portable et de fixe.

Le japonais soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec un « inconnu ». Oui, « inconnu » car il ne lui parlait presque jamais.

Il finit son boulot puis, partit.

Il était neuf heures, le métro était bondé.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et s'excuser auprès d'Allen. Il avait affreusement envi de son compagnon. Mais, d'un autre côté, il mettait en jeu se fierté. Il se voyait mal présenter ses excuses à son amant. Il détestait avoir tord.

Il soupira et plongea sa main dans sa poche pour trouver son portable. Il toucha quelque chose d'étrange, qu'il sorti de sa poche.

Le petit bout de papier.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui :

Le premier était de rentrer chez lui, de s'excuser et de voir ce qui se passerait ensuite.

Le second était de se rendre chez Tyki.

Il se mordilla la lèvre et soupira lorsqu'il fit son choix.

Arrivé en face de chez Tyki, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il savait que cet homme le draguait depuis longtemps mais ne savait pas trop quoi dire quand il ouvrirait la porte.

Il hésita entre frapper à la porte ou sonner mais fut couper part ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Tyki, un sourire séducteur plaqué sur les lèvres.

-Bha, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? demanda-t-il en riant.

Kanda ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, entra dans la demeure et claqua la porte derrière lui, sans avoir quitté l'autre homme.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit et dans une chambre qui lui était inconnu. Il regarda à côté de lui et reconnu Tyki. Alors, tous les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Comment avait-il pu _tromper_ Allen ?

Surtout que le portugais n'était pas vraiment un super bon coup...

Le japonais se prit la tête entre ses mains en grognant.

Il sortit précipitamment du lit, chercha la douche des yeux. Il se lava et s'habilla.

Tyki ne s'était toujours pas réveillé et il décida donc de partir et de rentrer chez lui.

Il regarda son portable et vit avec effarement qu'il avait eut une trentaine d'appels en absences et de nombreux messages. Tous provenant d'Allen. L'anglais s'excusait et semblait s'en vouloir pour aucune raison. Il était mort d'inquiétude.

Kanda ne répondit pas, bien qu'il était assaillit par de nombreux remord et, une fois arrivé chez lui, lorsqu'il poussa la porte d'entrée, Allen lui atterrit dessus.

-Où étais-tu ! pleura-t-il.

Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer face à la tristesse de son compagnon.

-Je suis désolé...pour tout...murmura-t-il. J'étais au travail et je me suis endormit...vraiment désolé. Pour notre dispute aussi...

Ça y est. Il l'avait dit.

Allen secoua la tête et embrassa le japonais.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras, l'un contre l'autre.

Le japonais savait qu'il avait fait une grosse bêtise. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas dire ce qu'il avait fait à Allen. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Les jours passèrent et il recommença. Il retourna chez Tyki et coucha une nouvelle fois avec lui. Par la suite, ça devenait même une habitude. Lui-même ignorait pour quelle raison il faisait ça.

Il se haïssait.

Mais, il ne se doutait pas qu'un jour, il en paierait le prix.

oOo

-On va y arriver Allen...on va y arriver...

Le blandin hocha la tête.

-Ont devraient vite trouver la sortie, je suis sûr qu'aucun de nous deux ne va survivre sinon. Je pense que cette histoire était montée de toutes pièces.

-Quelle histoire ? s'étonna le japonais.

-Qu'il y aurait un survivant. C'était pour nous donner un espoir, j'en suis sûr. En fait, aucun d'eux ne veulent nous laisser en vie ! Ça me paraît évident.

Le japonais se dit que son amant avait vraiment raison.

C'était tout à fait possible ce qu'il disait.

Ils se remirent à courir. Mais, dans la pénombre, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à voir.

Les pensées de Kanda vagabondèrent vers tous les évènements qui étaient arrivés.

Puis, il se souvint de quelque chose.

Tyki.

La veille de tout ça, le portugais avait envoyé un message.

« Quittes-le.

Tyki. »

Tout devint clair dans l'esprit de Kanda.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt ?

Tyki voulait tout faire pour les séparer lui et Allen.

De plus, lorsque Tyki fut retrouvé mort, ont ne pouvaient même pas reconnaître son visage.

C'était tellement logique…

Tyki voulait se débarrasser d'Allen. Et, comme par hasard, tout arrivaient le lendemain de cet étrange message.

Tyki n'était pas mort.

Le cadavre qu'ils avaient retrouvé était celui d'un autre.

Tyki était le chat.

Il en était sûr.

Et, selon les plans de Tyki, Kanda survivrait à la fin.

Mais Allen mourrait.

Il fallait que Kanda lui dise. Tant pis s'il devait lui avouer qu'il le trompait. Il fallait absolument qu'il sache.

-ALLEN ! ATTENDS ! cria-t-il, voulant absolument faire part de ce qu'il venait de découvrir à son amant.

Kanda trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala de tout son long par terre en poussant un cri de souffrance.

Allen s'arrêta et chercha son compagnon du regard.

-ALLEN ! AIDES-MOI ! hurla le japonais, ne pouvant masquer sa douleur.

L'anglais s'avança pour voir se qu'il avait. Il s'était prit le pied dans un piège et on pouvait voir nettement l'os sortir de la blessure.

Derrière Allen, on pouvait distinguer le clown s'avancer dangereusement, une hache à la main…

**Que va-t-il arriver ? Kanda va-t-il mourir ? Allen aussi… ?**

**Qui va survivre ? Qui va mourir ? N'y aura-t-il **_**aucun**_** survivant ?**

**Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre, qui sera le dernier !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Merci à tous !**

**Misaki Hoshi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à Melli-Mello de m'avoir rajouter dans sa « Favorite Stories List » et pour sa « Story Alert ».**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**A Hanako Hayashi :**** Purée ! Mais c'est que tu as l'air d'aimer mon histoire ! ^^ Ça ma fait vraiment plaisir ! J'espère qu'elle plaira aussi à ta sœur ^^**

**A misschoco :**** Non pas de happy end ! Désolée x)**

**A MeldyEvans :**** Ne t'en fais pas pour Allen va ^^**

**A Ayahne :**** merci ^^**

**A Osekkai :**** Tu vas voir tous ça dans ce chapitre !**

**A DGM-medieval :**** Tu es un(e) vrai fan de Doubt ! ^^ C'est vrai que j'aurai du mettre par exemple comme titre « D. Gray-Doubt »…**

**A Shigure-sensei :**** Voilà le chapitre onze ! Tu arriveras à dormir cette nuit ^^**

**A Melli-Mello :**** Je suis vraiment contente qu'elle te plaise !**

**Merci ! Je vous adore !**

**Titre :**** D. Gray-Saw**

**Disclamer:**** Les personnages sont à maître Hoshino.**

**Résumé :**** Neuf personnes se retrouve enfermées. Le jeu peut enfin commencé…**

**Rating :**** T pour un langage assez vulgaire (qui change pour chaque personnage) et du gore.**

**Couple(s):**** Yullen, Tyki x Kanda et du Allen x ?**

**Note :**** Je suis en train de me rendre compte que mon scenario a légèrement changer… Au départ, Lenalee aurait du avoir la langue coupée puis la tête pressée. Puis, Jasdero aurait du être empalé et Lavi brûlé… Hum…bref, ce n'est pas si important en fin de compte…**

**VOICI LE DERNIER CHAPITRE!**

Chapitre 11.

_-ALLEN ! AIDES-MOI ! hurla le japonais, ne pouvant masquer sa douleur._

_L'anglais s'avança pour voir se qu'il avait. Il s'était prit le pied dans un piège et on pouvait voir nettement l'os sortir de la blessure._

_Derrière Allen, on pouvait distinguer le clown s'avancer dangereusement, une hache à la main…_

-ALLEN ! ATTENTION ! rugit le japonais.

L'anglais se tourna et fit face au clown.

Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kanda paniqua et prit ses dernières forces pour pousser Allen au moment où la hache s'abattait sur lui.

Ils roulèrent sur le côté et le clown laissa échapper un juron.

Allen ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa Kanda, étonné.

-Allen ! Je sais qui est le chat ! C'est Tyki ! J'en suis sûr !

Les traits de l'anglais se durcirent et il se releva, sans proposer son aide au japonais.

-Allen… ?

Le japonais était perdu. L'anglais ne le regardait pas. Il restait figé face au tueur.

-ALLEN ! IL FAUT QU'ON Y AILLE ! supplia Kanda.

Le blandin se tourna et mit un coup de pieds de toutes ses forces dans le ventre du japonais, qui cessa de respirer durant quelques secondes et gémit.

-Fermes-la un peut, tu veux…maugréa l'anglais.

L'asiatique releva son visage vers celui de son amant et, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Le visage d'Allen était glacial et ses yeux était rempli de joie malsaine qui contrastait avec le reste de son fin cisage.

-Qu…

Allen prit son élan et plaça un coup de pieds magistraux dans le ventre de son amant, encore une fois.

-Mais c'est que t'es sourd ma parole !

L'asiatique ne comprenait plus rien.

Pourquoi son compagnon venait-il de le frapper ainsi ?

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du blandin.

Pourquoi souriait-il…comme ça ?

Le blandin se tourna à nouveau vers le clown et toutes traces d'amusements sur son visage disparu.

-Wisely, je peux savoir ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire… ? demanda-t-il d'un voix froide qui glaça à la fois Wisely et Kanda.

-Je…

-Tu as essayé de le tuer ! s'écria Allen.

-Eh bien…

-JE T'AVAIS DIS QU'IL ETAIT A MOI ! NON ?

-Si, si ! s'empressa de répondre le clown.

Ce dernier enleva son masque.

Après tout, Allen n'avait pas non plus son masque.

Kanda découvrit le visage d'un homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que son amant et à la peau légèrement bronzée. Mais, le pire, c'est qu'il le connaissait.

-Wise… ? demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

-Heureux de te revoir, Yû ! le salua le tueur, un grand sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Kanda se souvenait de lui. C'était le meilleur ami d'Allen au collège et l'anglais lui avait dit qu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Il avait mentit, apparemment… Le japonais ne l'avait jamais aimé.

-Je ne comprends pas…souffla Kanda.

Allen soupira, s'agenouilla et saisit le visage de Kanda dans ses deux mains avec délicatesse.

-Que comprends-tu pas, _mon cœur_… ?

Le japonais ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il était totalement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Wisely avait tenté de le…tuer ? Et Allen, qu'avait-il à voir dans tout ça ? Et où était le chat, Tyki ?

-Pauvre _Yû_…Tu pensais vraiment que Tyki était le chat ? Voyons ! Il est mort depuis longtemps ! Wise s'est fait un plaisir de le torturer ! sourit Allen.

Kanda fut si tétanisé par le sourire de son amants qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Même Lavi avait mal deviné…tu ne peux même pas imaginer comment j'ai du m'empêcher de rire quand il t'a accusé ! C'était trop drôle à voir ! Et moi qui devais jouer la comédie…J'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal !

Allen souriait fièrement, comme si ce qu'il disait était la plus grande nouvelle du siècle.

Kanda n'en revenait pas.

Il s'était trompé.

Tyki était bien mort.

C'était _Allen_ le chat.

_Allen._

_Allen.._

_Allen…_

-Pourquoi… ?

Kanda s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il avait formulé sa question à voix haute.

-Tyki…murmura Allen sur le ton de la confidence.

Le kendoka n'en revenait pas.

_Il_ était au courant.

_Il_ le savait.

Depuis quand le savait-_il_ ?

-Depuis…hum…trois mois ? répondit Allen comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de l'asiatique. En fait, je n'en suis plus sûr moi-même… continua-t-il. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, je m'en étais toujours douté…

-Attends ! Tu vas me dire que tu as _tué_ tous le monde rien qu'à cause de ça ?

Allen se mit à rire.

-Evidemment que non ! Je ne suis pas idiot tout de même ! Lenalee a tuée ses propres animaux et…c'est mal, tu comprends… ? Ensuite…Lavi a tué accidentellement la fille qu'il aimait. Certes, c'était un accident, mais un accident qui avait tout de même coûté une vie ! Après…

Allen se mordilla frénétiquement la lèvre, semblant réfléchir puis continua :

-Link a tué sa mère et a fait accuser son frère, Road a poussé une fille au suicide, Jasdero a tuer plusieurs personne pour Tyki Mikk, Cross violait des jeunes filles et les tuaient, Tyki faisait tuer des personnes et avait une liaison avec toi.

Kanda le regarda, ébahit.

-Et toi, inutile de te le dire, n'est-ce pas, _chéri_… ?

Le japonais ne savait plus quoi faire.

-Tu vas me tuer…c'est ça ?

L'anglais hocha la tête et arborait un sourire heureux.

A cet instant précis, Kanda mourrait d'envie de vomir.

Allen lui donnait envie de vomir.

Son sourire surtout.

-Désolé _Yû_…murmura Allen.

Il saisit le couteau de cuisine des mains du clown et poignarda son ancien amant à plusieurs reprises. Au bout d'une bonne minute, il s'arrêta et pencha la tête sur le côté, observant la scène.

-Il est plus beau comme ça…n'est-ce pas ?

Wisely sourit au chat. Il avait raison. L'image du japonais éventré était…fabuleuse.

Doucement, de manière presque irréelle, Allen lécha la lame sur toute sa longueur, se délectant du sang de son ancien compagnon.

-Hum…la partie est finit…dit Wisely d'un air songeur.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Allen, on se refera ça un jour !

-J'espère bien !

Puis, les deux amis partirent ensembles en riant.

Ils s'étaient bien amusés.

Et ils avaient hâte de la prochaine partie…

oOo

_Deux ans plus tard…_

-Ah ! Cette journée de boulot était immonde ! braillait un jeune brun.

-ça tu l'as dit David ! Au fait, des nouvelles de ton frère ? demanda une jeune femme.

-Non Lulubelle, Jasdero a disparu de la circulation depuis deux ans ! Deux ans, déjà…

Le jeune homme sirota doucement son cocktail tout en songeant à son frère disparu.

-De toutes manières, ont ne pouvaient plus se supporter… Donc…

-Je vois. Au fait, tu passes la nuit avec moi… ? demanda la belle jeune femme d'un ton séduisant.

-Non, désolé… Cette nuit, je la passe avec mon petit ami. J'aurai trop peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose…

-Je vois ! ria Lulubelle.

David se leva de sa chaise et sorti du bar.

Il marchait le long d'une ruelle sombre. Il faisait nuit et quelques rayons de lune éclairaient faiblement son chemin. Il avait fait un détour dans uns superette pour faire croire à son amant qu'il était parti faire des courses.

Il arriva bientôt chez lui et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu es là ?

Aucune réponse.

Il alluma la lumière et entendit un bruit.

Il ouvrit le salon et se rendit compte que le bruit qu'il entendait n'était autre que la télévision allumée.

Il était là, sur le fauteuil, en train de dormir paisiblement.

Magnifique.

C'était le mot qui le définirait le mieux.

De longues mèches blanches cachaient les yeux de l'endormit.

-Hey, Allen…dit-il doucement. Tu ne dois pas dormir ici, réveilles-toi !

Mais il ne souhaitait pas le réveiller.

Pour finir, il s'endormit à côté du canapé en rêvant à la fois de son petit ami et de sa maîtresse…

oOo

David se réveilla difficilement. Il se tenait la tête des deux mains et grommela des injures. Il avait une grosse migraine.

Il ouvrit les yeux mais il n'y avait aucune lumière. Il chercha à tâtons contre le mur mais n'y trouva rien. Seule une surface dure et lisse. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son salon. Nulle trace de canapé ...Rien… Il étendit le bras sur les côtés dans l'espoir de sentir le corps d'Allen, mais, rien.

-Allen...? murmura-t-il.

Il attendit quelques instants, dans l'espoir presque douloureux de percevoir un bruit, aussi infime fut-il mais rien ne vint.

Finalement, il décida donc de se lever mais vacilla lorsqu'il fut sur pieds. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

Il s'avança les bras tendu face à lui, cherchant une quelconque sortit. Enfin, il trouva ce qui ressemblait fortement à une poignée de porte. Il l'a saisit et l'ouvrit. Il recula les mains devant les yeux. La porte qu'il avait ouverte menait à un long couloir blanc imbibé d'une lumière trop forte pour les yeux.

Néanmoins, il prit l'initiative de s'avancer. Au bout du couloir qui devait faire une vingtaine de mètre, il y avait une autre porte. Il suivait ce chemin sans vraiment se poser de question. Puis, au bout d'un quart d'heure, quart d'heure qui lui semblait être une éternité, il arriva dans une salle beaucoup moins éclairée mais où l'on pouvait voir. Il s'arrêta, surprit par ce qu'il voyait.

Plusieurs personnes étaient rassemblées.

En tout, ils étaient neuf.

Lulubelle était là, à seulement quelques mètres de lui.

Quelqu'un lui sauta dans les bras et il reconnu Allen.

Le visage de l'anglais était ravagé par les larmes.

-David…j'ai peur…sanglota-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une télévision s'alluma sur une peluche de chat rose.

« Bienvenue à vous tous, la partie peut enfin commencée ».

**Voilà ! C'était le dernier chapitre !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus !**

**Bisous à tous et surtout, **_**bonne rentrée**_** !**

**P.S. : Prochaine histoire :**

**Sea, Sex and Surf :**

**Résumé:**** Mode, Surf, Musique ; Un groupe d'amis peu commun prennent des vacances. Mais les ennuis sont au rendez-vous...**

**A un de ces jours !**

**Misaki Hoshi**


End file.
